Venquine Mates
by Venquine1990
Summary: A New Inheritance, Multiple Mates, new Fates and new shocks await Harry as the Resurection Ritual of Lord Voldemort seems to have had some after effects on our little hero. But what's this? Sirius moves to Destiny Islands? And Harry knows Sora and Riku? AND WHO IS SILEN? Find out and read Venquine Mates. WARNING MULTI-PAIRING AND CONSTRUCTIVE MOLLY BASHING!
1. Revelations

**Here it is! The first of the three stories that were previously on my Archive of Our Own Profile! The site's not bad, I just don't feel the need to post anything new if I keep my stories there – that and I got sick of having to post the new chapter for Keyblade's Light twice on two different sites, so yeah.  
****This story has a few things – just to warn people: MULTI-PAIRING! MOLLY BASHING – but with good reason and with a constructive manner in later chapters! MORE THAN ONE PROPHESY, MORE THAN ONE HERO! And a few other things but for that you will have to just go and read the story.  
****Okay enjoy**

* * *

**Venquine Mates**

**I – Revelations **

The 14th of August 1995 was marked as a weird day by Ronald Weasley, red hair, quite tall for his age and with blue eyes that looked at his breakfast food in worry instead of the usual feisty appetite and joy that marked the boy's face if he even so much as saw a single cup of orange juice. This look of worry was not missed by anyone.  
The others in the room were all looking at him, all of them waiting for Ron to go and eat, or as they called it dive into his food and not bother anything until he had taken hundreds of bites at once. Sirius Black, a haunted looking man with long matted black hair and sharp grey blue eyes, was the first to speak up and asks:

"Anything the matter, Ron. The only thing you eat quicker than your mum's food is a Hogwarts feast and you haven't even touched your chocolate croissants with a single finger yet." The mother in question huffs, like she always does when she hears the man speak about something concerning her, but Ron pays no attention to either of them.  
Instead he says: "Harry won't wake up." The twins sitting on either side of him shrug and the left one says: "So let the kid rest. It's only been a day since his hearing, remember?" Ron nods and says: "I know, but – I've been awake for an hour now and tried everything to wake him for the last ten minutes. He just won't wake."  
Now the twins share a worried glance over their brother's low-hanging head along with everyone else doing the same and a young red-haired girl who is obviously Ronald's sister asks: "Did you really try everything?" Ron nods and says: "I really did. I shook him, shook parts of his bed, screamed in his ear and even threw cold water in his face.  
Nothing worked. He's still sleeping." Now everyone looks worried and Sirius says: "Well, I know two more things we can try to wake him and then we best get Albus and Poppy here. Remus, come with me." The man on his right, who has brown hair marred with grey streaks and strong brown eyes, nods and the two leave.

Upstairs, past a strange pair of curtains, the two men enter a dark and dingy room with clean beds and a slightly cleaned cabinet and bed table. On one the beds lies a young boy, the same age as Ron and with wild hair that can, now that it's bed-rested, be described as a bird's nest. The boy has his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he breaths evenly.  
Sirius puts his finger on his lips to indicate Remus should be quiet and then motions for himself before holding up his index finger, as a sign he will go first. His friend, Remus, nods and before the brown-haired man's eyes the black-haired man changes into a dog with wild black fur and a long snout, who has clear grey eyes.

The dog jumps onto the bed holding the sleeping boy and barks loudly, licking the boy's face and jumping up and down in wild attempts to wake the child. But not even a grunt or a single move to sleepily push the dog off comes from the boy and the dog stops, while the brown-haired man looks at the child astonished.  
The dog jumps back off the bed, pads over to the man, transforms back into Sirius and points his index finger first at his friend and then out to the sky barely visible through the dusty windows. This seems to make sense to the brown haired man and he too walks over to the boy, while Sirius crosses his fingers behind his back.

The brown-haired man, Remus, looks at the boy he considers his own son and first softly runs a couple of fingers over the boy's cheek, before patting it, in the clear hope of gently waking him, but to no such luck. The man sighs and tries again, shaking Harry's shoulder, but this doesn't work anymore than the patting.  
Remus sighs again and then crouches down to Harry's face, leaning close to his ear and taking a deep breath before the howl of a wild animal, a wolf calling out to the moon, comes from his throat and he keeps the howl on as long as he can, but even sitting that close to the boy and making that much noise does not seem to wake him.

Sirius and Remus now share a desperate look and they head back downstairs, Sirius sighing in relief when they pass the curtains that are still closed and enter the kitchen area in the basement, this time finding their fellow house guests, a few people who regularly come over and two new people sitting at the dining table.  
All of the others look at them and Sirius sighs and says: "Well, he's asleep, alright. I changed into my dog-form, licked him, barked, jumped on his bed and Remus here even howled right in his ear and still nothing. He doesn't move a muscle. As if someone induced him with a Draught of Living Death or something like that."

This makes everyone in the room look very worried and the old man with long white hair and beard sighs as he says: "Come along, Poppy. Let's hope you can find out what ails Mr. Potter into such a thick sleep." To which Sirius says: "I just hope he didn't catch anything while trying to clean this rotten place up."  
To this a little plump woman with red hair huffs and says: "Of course not, Sirius. If he did, we'd all be sleeping now. Either that or one of my kids would have fallen ill long before now. We after all started cleaning long before Harry arrived, so we would have fallen ill long before he did." But the man glares at her and says:  
"No, you wouldn't. You allowed Harry to clean room 17 on the first floor yesterday, remember. And that while I specifically, when you started this clean, told you not to do any cleaning _alone_." The woman takes a step back at this and stutters: "You – you didn't – you didn't say any –." But Sirius spats back at her:  
"On the 11th of July, three days after your arrival, I Sirius Orion Black stated the upcoming. Cleaning this house is like taming a dragon. Work together or don't even try. It was clear warning not to clean any room by yourself, so why you let my godson do that, I still don't understand. Or did you already forget my tirade of last night?"

The woman now sits down, obviously defeated and Remus lies a hand on his friend's shoulder as he says: "Enough, Sirius. Let's go upstairs. Poppy is already examining Harry." Sirius nods, shooting an angry glare at the red-haired woman and he runs back out of the basement, slips silently past the curtains and runs into his godson's room.  
There the old man and a strict nurse are casting all kinds of spells over the child and Sirius asks: "Any results?" The woman huffs at him and he mutters: "What's it with women and huffing at my questions?" But then Dumbledore stops and motions for the woman to do the same with his hand. She stops and he turns to the two men.

"I'm afraid the situation is quite grave, Sirius, Remus. Harry seems to have inherited his ancestor's Venquine Blood and the Ritual Voldemort used to get back to the power seems to have activated this. The event that startled the activation of the Venquine Blood was the magic coming from many Pureblood family members."  
And Remus says: "His Hearing in front of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore nods and Sirius says: "So Harry will stay asleep until a signal has been send out to his mates to come for him?" But Dumbledore shakes his head and says: "I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Harry just proved a theory I've long held possible to be true."

The two men and the nurse look confused and the man says: "Over the last 115 years of my life have I seen many races live amongst our wizarding race and this has made me believe that, if our world can be this vast in popularity and differences of kinds, our planet is surely not the only one in the entire universe with life on it."  
His colleagues look shocked at this and as he looks through the window, standing in front of it with his hands on his back he says: "I have done much research into this and discovered that the Muggles have done the same. They've already concluded that, because of the low amount of oxygen, there are no other planets in this Solar System with life on it.

But that only concerns this Solar System and thus only the sun, the moon, our planet Earth and the other 8 planets we have moving around our home planets. It says nothing of the worlds outside that group and I have reason to believe that, outside our solar system, there are still planets with life on them. And that may be our only hope."  
Instantly Sirius and Remus look desperately hopeful and Remus asks: "Why do you say that?" And the man sighs: "Because Harry's signal reaches out of the planet's atmosphere, thus to mates far outside of our Solar System. They might never receive the signal and if they do, I fear that they might not have the means to come here to us.  
There is, fortunately enough, still a small chance of hope. The Board of Governors has always had a secret member and I was present at Hogwarts when the Secret Member was appointed. No one, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts knows who he is and if he is not from the same universe as to where Harry's mates are, he may never wake."  
All three look shocked and Sirius shouts: "THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET THAT SECRET MEMBER AND GET ME MY GODSON'S BLOODY MATES!" The woman wants to scold the man and Remus tries to calm his friend down, but Dumbledore simply nods and leaves.


	2. Calling Out

**II – Calling out**

Albus Dumbledore had never, when he discovered that Harry had a blood connection with Voldemort linking him to a second life and a new chance for survival, anticipated that the Blood part of the Resurrection Ritual would give Harry even more – and at the same time less – chance of coming out the victor in this war.  
To have mates as a Venquine will definitely bring out attributes to Harry's magic that, normally, he would never be able to reach, but the fact that these mates live this far away – in an entire different universe – also endangers the boy as the chance is there that the people living in that universe will not give up their lives there for a total stranger.  
Hoping for the chance that these mates have the same selfless hearts as Harry himself Albus ponders on how to contact the secret member of the Board of Governors. Armando had not ever told him how to contact the member, but Albus knows that now, he has to convince the slightly wary man to finally let him know.

He turns to the portrait of the man with long white hair around his head, but a large bald spot on the top of his head, hidden from view by his wizarding hat. The man also has a white beard and mustache, the mustache flowing over into the beard and his small brown eyes are hidden by long, thin white eyebrows but stand out against his pale skin.  
The man looks down at Albus and he says: "Armando, one of our students is a Venquine, but his mates are of another universe. You must tell me how to contact the secret member of the Board of Governors. Him living in the same universe as the mates is our only hope of ever waking the student in question."  
The man nods and says: "In the same cabinet as in which you hide your stone Pensive, there is a small drawer that hides a special watch. This watch allows you to contact the member's teacher, Master Yen Sid. He will inform the member, who I've heard is also a king, that he is to come here. Contact Master Yen Sid and the member will come."

Relieved at having gained enough of the man's confidence in him that this secret is told, Albus quickly does as instructed, concerned for the boy he considers a grandson and for which he often grieves as he reminds himself of the fate the child's scar has set out for him. These thoughts Albus pushes back as he searches the cabinet.  
About 7 inches above the ground, all the way to the right of the cabinet, does Albus indeed find an indention into the wooden frame, a straight line that goes sideways, before slightly going down and then going back to the other side and going back up; clearly the outer frame of a small drawer, roughly the size of Albus' own wrist.  
Using his nails to cling to the sides of the drawer he slowly pulls it open and finds a simple watch, having a black leather band and a red wooden frame around the glass that actually shines down on the back of the wooden frame instead of showing arms, numbers or any other things you would usually find on a watch.  
The only thing indicating that this is indeed a watch is the small button at the side, but even this is different as normal ones can be pulled away from the frame before turning to adjust the time on the watch, this button is clearly meant to be pressed. Albus grabs it and puts it on his wrist, watching its frame intrigued as Dippet says:  
"Just press the button and say the upcoming." Albus nods and under the guidance of the man that gave him both the job of Transfigurations teacher and later Headmaster, he says: "I, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, wish an audience with the appointer of our Secret Member to the Board of Governors. Please hear my call."

The glass turns foggy as if mist or condense is collecting behind the screen and then the mist moves to the outer ring of the frame, showing a beautiful moon-shaped window and a man that shockingly enough looks older than both Dumbledore and Dippet. The man has a grey beard that parts down the middle and large white eyes with small black pupils.  
He also has grey hair and with his small nose and bushy eyebrows he is obviously severe looking and not one to be messed with. Instantly feeling respect for the man, something Albus only experienced with Armando, Nicholas and Penerelle Flamel, Albus speaks with fervent respect and says: "Greetings, Master Yen Sid."

The man bows his head and says: "Greetings, I had not ever expected to be in need of communicating through this watch. What brings you to seek the help of one outside your own world?" And so Albus quickly explains: "A student of mine that I secretly have dubbed my favorite is of Venquine Nature, Master Yen Sid.  
Thus he required Mates and has just gone into a sleep that will allow him to reach out to them and call them to him. But his mates are from another universe and if it is not the universe in which our Secret Member of the Board of Governors, your pupil, lives in, my student, who I have closed within my heart, will never wake again."  
The man bows his head again and says: "Then I will call for my student and he will come. Wait for him as I can indeed sense a light and strong heart reaching out to many of the worlds over which I look out. I will also contact one of them as he resides in the same world as I, he will travel along with my student."

Relieved beyond words Albus thanks the man and he speaks: "May we meet again." Causing the mist to fog up the glass again before the red wood of the frame once again becomes visible. Albus quickly puts the watch back and taps the drawer with his wand, charming it to only open for him before he turns and thanks Armando.  
The elder men, who only died three years ago, nods and says: "You call your favoritism a secret, Albus, but anyone with eyes can see the bond that has grown since you raised your glass to that boy at the Opening Feast of his First year." Albus smiles at this and leaves back for London, not noticing the weird behavior of his Phoenix.


	3. Different Families Different Emotions

**III – Different Families, Different emotions**

Molly Weasley doesn't know what to think. She had always believed that her little girl – or any of her children, really – would end up together with dear, sweet little Harry. At first it had only been because the Potters were an amazing family and because Harry was the Boy Who Lived, but meeting him in person had changed everything.  
The child was nothing like the stories she had let her Ginerva grow up with and she could already see that, after her disastrous first year and spending a few summers with him, Ginny was beginning to realize the same. Now, she had believed, it was only a matter of time before they were both old enough to start noticing each other.

But that had been drastically changed by the fact that Harry was of Venquine Blood – something that Black man told her had not been sighted since the child's ancestor Confraguos Potter, 653 years ago – and now he had reached out to mates that, had it not been for a Secret Member of the Board of Governors, might have never come to him.  
The child was still asleep, but now in the drawing room on the ground floor of the house, a room the Order of the Phoenix used for their meetings, and everyone currently present at its Headquarters was cleaning the room thoroughly so that Harry would have a clean room where he could meet with his future partners in life.

Even Black himself was willing to personally help in the cleaning and his stupid excuse had been that he had been taught all about the happiness Confraguos Potter had experienced around his mates from James Potter and that he would do whatever was needed to ensure that – as the man had the guts to call him – his godson got that same chance.  
Still Molly didn't believe for a second that the man was capable of seeing Harry as Harry and not as his old, lost friend, let alone take care of the child. She had been the one to take care of Harry for the last four years and she would not give that up to someone she deemed no better than a demented escaped madman.

There was just one thing keeping her back from going against the man and his behavior and that was that Harry had been behaving curiously cold against her since his first night at this Merlin awful place, but she could not, for the likes of her, remember what she said or did that night that might have offended the boy.  
She had talked about this with Arthur the night before and all he had said was that she should not try to remember what she had said or done to Harry but more to the people he cared about, but that brought her no further as it was only Black that she had said some relatively bad things to and those had been dealt with by Remus intervening.

Again Molly looks at both Remus, talking softly with Black as they clean the windows of a glass cabinet, and then at Harry, who Black – for the first time since she came to stay here doing something smart – dressed in his dress robes and with who Remus actually got to get some control over the wild, messy bangs of the boy's hair.  
Harry now looked absolutely adorable, lying on a white linen cloth with golden lining etched into the ends of the cloth and with emerald green clovers etched into the sides of the cloth. Knowing that these cloves will match brilliantly with Harry's own eye-color I feel myself surprised that Black was willing to take out a cloth with such Slytherin colors.

Then the entire room is actually cleaned, none of my kids or Black having complained once during the last 2 ½ hours and Remus says: "All that is left is throwing away this locket." But then that filthy House-skunk Kreacher runs into the room, jumps, steals the locket and shouts: "No! You not take away Locket! You not take away Locket!"  
I look at the creature with happiness as I finally have proof that he – and with that his master – are completely bonkers, but then Remus asks: "Kreacher, I can sense powerful evil magic coming from this Locket. If we don't throw it away –." But the House Elf shouts: "NO! No throw away! No throw away Master Regulus' Locket!"

And Black asks: "Regulus?" Quickly taking the locket from Remus and says: "This isn't his. I remember the one he got and while this looks quite like it, it's different. Why do you say this is his, Kreacher? What do you know of this Locket?" The House Elf seems to struggle and Remus grabs him as I see him lunging for the stone wall.  
Instantly, while Remus struggles to keep Kreacher in the middle of the room, does Sirius say: "Kreacher, I hereby forfeit Regulus' order of you telling no one about this locket and order you to tell us what you know." The House Elf sends him an evil glare, but I can tell that the Family magic is working and with a grunt the Elf starts to talk.

"Master Regulus was a proud man who was hurt when Master left him for his friends, the filthy Potters. He so sad he followed all of Mistress' orders and became follower of the Dark Lord at age 16, no matter how much Kreacher begged Mistress that Master Regulus was too young and had not seen enough to face true war.  
Mistress didn't listen, so Kreacher healed Master Regulus of everything whenever Master came back from meetings and raids and Kreacher always made sure Master Regulus looked his best when at Hogwarts so that no teacher would notice and take Master Regulus away from Kreacher. If they knew they would put Master in prison, Kreacher didn't want that.

Then Master Regulus repaid Kreacher for his services. He told Kreacher that the Dark Lord required an Elf and Kreacher was relieved as he hoped this his chance to free Master Regulus of the Dark Mark. If Kreacher could stay around Dark Lord long enough to study magic of the Mark, Kreacher could learn to undo it.  
But Dark Lord had big plans and had little time for Kreacher. He instantly left with Kreacher and went to a cave. He opened the cave and went into large stone room with gigantic lake. Kreacher could sense that death had many times entered the cave and Kreacher suddenly feared that Master Regulus had failed Dark Lord.  
That Dark Lord would first take Master Regulus his faithful House Elf and then kill him. Instead Dark Lord took Kreacher across lake and filled stone basin with potion, deadly, deadly potion. He wanted to test potion and tested it out on Kreacher. And Kreacher's fears for his master, for his Master Regulus, they physically came to hurt him.  
Kreacher was forced to drink all of potion and then Dark Lord put locket in basin and refilled basin with the same potion. Kreacher needed water, water to take away the burning pain of Kreacher's worst fears, but the water was filled with death, filled with dead bodies. They grabbed Kreacher and pulled him under water, wanting to make Kreacher one of them.

But Kreacher had orders and he used House Elf Magic to get back home. Tables were turned. Now Master Regulus took care of Kreacher. He took good care of Kreacher. He not care that Kreacher could not have found out how to take Dark Mark away from Master. He forgave Kreacher and made Kreacher as good as new.  
Then he too took Kreacher to the lake, he let Kreacher lead him through the water, through the first cave and through the gigantic stone room. He held Kreacher on his shoulder when crossing the lake, because Kreacher was scared hands would again pull Kreacher down under. Kreacher and Master returned to the basin.  
There master ordered Kreacher to let Master keep drinking, that Master would drink the potion and that Kreacher would have to ensure this would continue until all of the potion was taken. Kreacher cried as he did so, knowing he couldn't take Master back, not even with Elf magic as Master would not heal, Kreacher would not be able to heal him this time.  
So Kreacher made Master drink and drink and when Master had drunk all of the potion, he was very ill. He cried for evil young master, cried for him to come, but Kreacher knew evil young master couldn't come. He not know where master was.

Kreacher reached out to Master and made him conscious long enough to give Kreacher new orders. Kreacher was to take and replace the locket in the basin with the one Master Regulus got for his 14th birthday. Kreacher was to go home, not even speak to Mistress of what happened in cave, and was to destroy the Locket.  
But Kreacher can't. Kreacher tried everything, but Kreacher can't destroy Locket. Nothing Kreacher does destroys it. Kreacher has failed Master Regulus' last orders. The last orders Master Regulus gave Kreacher before he went to the water for something to drink and was killed by being drowned by many, many hands."

I can barely believe what I'm hearing and wonder if this elf is even realizing what he's saying as it makes no sense at all, but then Sirius sighs and says: "This explains everything. Regulus died just before Lily told us she was pregnant of Harry. The news she was pregnant alleviated my pain for losing my little brother."  
The man then lowers himself to the still struggling House Elf that Remus is now holding onto his lap while sitting crisscrossed on the soft brown carpet and says: "Kreacher, if this is really a Locket Voldemort wanted to hide, it has to have something that can help us defeat him. I will avenge Regulus, but I'm going to need your full support, do you understand?"  
Not believing that the man can make a single difference in the weird elf's behavior – seeing he can't even be a proper host, let alone try to be a slightly proper guardian – I feel as if I'm the only reasonable person in the room as I know that this tale just can't be anything but made up fantasy sprouted from the mind of an elf gone mad.

But shockingly enough does the Elf stop struggling and Black takes this as his cue as he says: "I know we've had all but the best history together, Kreacher, far from it. But I did sense as if I should suddenly go look for my little brother in 1979 and that means that Regulus used the last bit of his magic to reach out to me.  
I failed to respond to the Black Family Magic that orders every older Brother of the Black Family to care and Protect his younger siblings, but I won't fail in fulfilling Regulus' last wishes. We will open that Locket and we will destroy it. You have my word, Kreacher, but I need your word that only the people in this House will be the ones you will listen to."  
The House Elf again struggles and Black nods at Lupin. The man looks worried but releases the House Elf and the ridiculous creature throws himself at Black, crying and thanking the man, while I shake my head, knowing without a doubt that Black's mind has been messed with badly in his time in Azkaban seeing how he believes that ridiculous fairytale.

Black pulls the House Elf from his legs and carries him out of the room, the wails of the creature still able to be heard even as we see Black carry him downstairs, probably to put him back in that filthy cupboard he seems to have as his own room. Then Remus sighs and says: "Even those wails and screams didn't wake him."  
And I see that Harry is still lying in the same way as we laid him down after thoroughly cleaning the table. I then look further and see my little girl shaking in fright as she looks at the Locket Black exchanged with Remus for the House Elf. Ron notices the same, looking at his sister worried, and asks: "Hey, is something wrong, Ginny?"

The girl trembles and says: "T-that Locket." We all look at it and Remus asks: "What about it, Ginny?" And the girl squeaks: "I-I fe-feel – I feel it again. The – the – the same – the same magic as – as – as that – that diary." Instantly Ron and Hermione share a shocked look and Hermione asks: "Are you sure, Ginny?"  
The girl nods and Remus turns to me and asks: "What am I missing here?" I sigh and while Black comes back and instantly notices the tense atmosphere, I say: "In her first year, Ginny came across a cursed Diary that completely possessed her and made her do terrible things against her will. Harry and Ron saved her from it."

I then thin my lips as Black walks over to the girl and asks: "Is that true, Ginny? What happened?" The girl trembles and I want to snap at the man to leave my baby girl alone, but she takes a deep breath and says: "He – Riddle that is, You-Know-Who – he made me kill roosters and set a – a Basilisk out on the students.  
He even made me petrify Hermione with that monster and made me write about my own kidnapping before completely taking the last of my energy, which made me fall unconscious. The first thing I remember after that was Harry, a dead Basilisk and that terrible diary stabbed. I – I was – he – he took me to the Chamber of Secrets to die."

Again the girl trembles and this time she cries, Ron and Black instantly reacting, both of them wanting to hug the girl, but when Black sees that Ron wants the same, he steps back and allows my son to comfort his little sister. Black then turns to me and asks: "My godson saved your daughter and you didn't tell me he risked his life against a Basilisk?"  
I glare at him and say: "As if I would speak of that near my baby girl." But the man snorts and says: "Oh please, there were plenty of times in the last month that it was just us adults and you know as well as I do you could have told me then. I deserve to know when my godson faces things he first needs to be properly trained for."

This infuriates me as it had been a situation that called for immediate action, something my baby boys had been willing to do, bless their souls. I glare at the man and ask snidely: "Oh, so you think Harry should have first been trained while my baby girl was getting her energy and her very life sucked out of her, do you?"  
The man sends me back a glare that actually frightens me and he spats: "No, I just wonder the same bloody thing you always use as an argument when I want to convince people we should tell Harry at least part of the truth. WHERE THE HELL WERE THE ADULTS WHEN OUR KIDS WERE IN THAT KIND OF TERRIBLE DANGER?"

He shouts at the end and I ask: "Our kids?" Making Black rage: "YES! OUR KIDS! YOUR DAUGHTER! AND MY SON! MY BABY BOY! MY CHILD, WHO I ESCAPED AZKABAN FOR AND WHO I STAY IN THIS HELL HOLE FOR! MY CHILD, FOR WHO I OPEN MY DOORS, LIKE I DO FOR YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!  
HARRY IS MY BOY AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY AGAIN THAT I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HIM OR SEE HIM AS JAMES I WILL PERSONALLY KEEP YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! SEE HOW YOU LIKE HAVING OTHERS KEEP YOU FROM WHAT YOU LOVE THE MOST!"

His shouts have multiple effects. I myself take a step back and feel even more assured that Black has gone completely mad in Azkaban, but his shouts also shock my little girl out of her pain and she stops crying, while Ronald and Hermione strangely enough look at the man with a pride and happiness I just can't place.  
Remus then stands up and puts a hand on the man's shoulder, turning him and hugging the man, who clings to the werewolf in an obvious need to calm down. I myself feel fear as I realize what the last thing was that the escaped madman shouted at me. I whisper: "You – you wouldn't – you wouldn't dare to –."  
But then a sound like a car engine and yet not like a car engine – a sound I can perfectly recognize thanks to Arthur and his stupid enchanted vehicle – is heard coming from outside and we all look at the door leading into the hallway and straight to the front door, wondering what could sound like that and still sound as if it lands on the ground.


	4. The Arrival Of Mates

**IV. The Arrival Of Mates**

I never thought, when my training finished and I was appointed the new Secret Member of the Board of Governors of a Special school somewhere in England which was apparently a country and island at the same time on a planet called Earth, that I would also actually one day travel there, let alone with people I consider close friends – and one enemy.  
Having been send to the Earth because powerful bonds of destiny were reaching out to one very close friend of mine, two close friends of my partner Keyblade Wielder Sora, and one person we both considered a dangerous enemy only a few months ago, I look at the people I had quickly picked up before my departure with Donald and Goofy.

The first is Squall Leonheart, who prefers to be called Leon. The man has long brown hair that is combed to the left and slightly covers his left eye, while his blue eyes are sharp and the scar going diagonally across the bridge of his nose stands out sharply against his nicely tanned skin, one he obviously got from many hours in the sun of Radiant Garden.  
The second is a young boy named Hayner who seems to be in his mid-teens. The boy has spiky, blond hair of which strands stand out to the sides of his head and of which most is combed up to the back. He has a light skin, which is strange as he carries a skateboard with him and his brown eyes show a happy, interested spirit up for adventure.  
The next is a pirate and not just any pirate. Jack Sparrow seemed to have been famous in his own world and his looks prove why. The man has a stronger tan than Leon and has a brown moustache. He also has dark brown hair that he wears in dreadlocks with beads and his beard is also dreadlocked, but then with two strands with beads near the tips.  
The final one has me worried for the person destined for these four as he is a dangerous enemy to me and Sora and had been a real pain to defeat, even if I had not been there when it happened. The man's platinum blond hair is styled in a Caesar cut, he has blue eyes and a goatee; a moustache and beard flowing over into each other.

Hayner had been quite easy to find as he and I had both been summoned to see Master Yen Sid and I had used the Gummi ship driven by Donald and Goofy to find Leon in the Postern of Radiant Garden, Luxord at the docks of Port Royal and Jack on the Black Pearl, a ship Donald charmed to become a pendant when pulled far enough onto shore.  
Jack had been very thankful to Donald for this as he had, at first, been unwilling to leave the ship behind no matter how intrigued he was with our Gummi ship or how hard he was resisting the pull of destiny coming from the world we just landed in. It had still taken some time to get the ship far enough on land to shrink, but after that we had been off.

Now we've arrived at the amazing world and the travel through the solar system where the planet was located had been most intriguing. Leon and I had both been shocked when we noticed that there was only one planet with life on it and Luxord had only spoken once, and that was to the state the obvious; that that planet was our destination.  
Donald had glared at him for this, but the platinum blonde had just turned back to the book he was reading and while being guarded by Hayner, who obviously hated the man for his black robes, and being held under shot by Jack, who had apparently had experience with dealing with the man, did I sign for Donald to move on.

Now Jack moves his gun in a motion the blonde member of Organization XIII should move and when Luxord has his back turned to Jack, Jack puts the end of his gun against the man's neck and says: "You're staying close to my eye-range, savy? I don't trust you and I don't plan to be cursed by any of your little heart plans again."  
I look at my partners in arms and friends, Donald and Goofy and Goofy says: "Port Royal had this chest with cursed Aztec Gold, Your Majesty, and Luxord used it to curse Jack and put tests on the strength of our hearts. He even allowed pirates to destroy the best ship Port Royal had and stole the Pearl from Jack."

I nod and with Luxord under gunshot from Jack, we depart the ship and Donald charms it into a Safe point, so that it's hidden under a small platter of white energy lying inconspicuously under the grass of the field we landed on. I then turn to Leon and he looks up at the direct line of stone between numbers 11 and 13 of the street named Grimmauld Place.  
He nods and says: "This is the place. I can sense the magic reaching out from exactly in-between those two houses." Jack looks from over Luxord's shoulder and the others all look at the same point as Goofy asks: "But ehm, does that mean there is something there that we can't see?" And Luxord, pulling Jack's attention back on him, says:  
"There has to be. Look at the numbers across the rest of the street." We look at him and he motions for the house three houses away from where we're standing, moving his finger right as he says: "Number 9, 10, 11, 13, 14 and 15. But there is no sign of nr. 12 anywhere, meaning it's probably hidden and most probably hiding our mate from us."

Then suddenly three people appear out of the line between numbers 11 and 13. Two men, one blond the other black haired and a plump, small woman with bright red hair, walk over to us and the black haired man asks: "One of you the Secret Board of Governors Member?" I nod, step forward and say: "I am, the name's Mickey."  
The three look shocked for a second as they see me, but then the black-haired man shrugs and hums as he says: "I've seen crazier. The name's Sirius and these are Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin. Here, you'll need this to get inside. Special protection charms and all that." I nod and take the slip of parchment he hands me, which says

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is located at Grimmauld Place number 12, London._

I hand the paper onto my partners in arms and the mates, Jack reading the paper over Luxord's shoulder and Leon handing the paper back to Sirius, who then sets it on fire using a strange wooden stick I realize he sees and uses as his wand and then Remus says: "Good, now just think really hard of what you've read and you'll be part of the enchantment."  
I nod and so do my fellow travelers. I close my eyes and think the line three times, pushing myself to believe it and hear stone scraping against stone and grass. Opening my eyes I see a large, dingy looking house of many floors appear between the numbers 11 and 13, without the residents of the other houses seeming to notice a thing.

I look impressed at the form of magic performed and Leon says: "Impressive. Could have really used that kind of magic against that army of Heartless a few months ago." And I nod as I clearly remember the Battle of a Thousand Heartless and my first official meeting with Xemnas, the Nobody of my good friend Ansem's apprentice.  
The three locals share a look and Sirius asks: "Ahem, Heartless?" Making me feel relieved as it means that this world has never known a Darkness so strong Hearts were lost to it. Then Leon says: "We'll explain inside. Can we see our destined partner, please?" The three share another look and shrug as they motion us to follow them.

Jack gives Luxord a small kick and hisses: "Remember, Blondie, one wrong move and my finger might just accidentally slip and pull this little trigger on you, savy?" The platinum blonde nods and while we walk in does Hayner ask: "Do you have something against blondes?" But Jack shakes his head and says:  
"Just blondes that are also bastards and care for nothing but their own experiments." He then turns to Sirius, looking at him over Luxord's shoulder and asks: "Hey Sirius, is our mate a blonde?" And Sirius says: "Nope, he's a black-haired boy who has the hair that can, when waking up, easily replace a bird's nest and then still look fashionable."

I can tell that the others are shocked that their mate is a male and Luxord says: "I guess we could have guessed the gender of our mate, seeing we ourselves all share that same aspect." Making Jack grumble: "Yeah, to irritation of some." Instantly the two local men turn around and with a venomous glare, Sirius asks:  
"Do you have a problem with being destiny-bonded to my godson?" But Jack shakes his head and says: "Just bonded to this jerk. Really, be careful with him, he's more dangerous than a storm at the middle of the ocean, savy?" The two men nod, obviously feeling relieved and then Luxord shocks me and my friends as he asks:

"Just out of curiosity, but what exactly is that weird ticking I feel within my chest. It is really getting annoying, you know?" The three of us turn to him, our eyes wide and our mouths wide open and Goofy asks: "You feel something ticking in your chest?" The man nods and says: "Yes I do indeed. Right here."  
And to my shock he points right at the place where a heart is supposed to be. I share a shocked look with my friends and then pull their heads near, holding onto their shoulders and whisper: "Do you think that that's it? That that's the reason he was send back? So that he could prove whether or not he could care if he had a heart?"  
"Garwsh, your majesty, it sure is a long shot, isn't it?" Goofy asks me and I nod and say: "Yes, it is. But Riku did give me all the information he was able to collect from the time Roxas worked for the Organization and it seems that Demyx and Luxord were the only ones, next to Axel, who were not dangerous for Roxas to be around."

We all look at Luxord, leaning on one leg and having his arms crossed and then turn back to each other and Donald asks: "So do we trust him?" I shake my head and say: "No, but we will give him the benefit of the doubt. Jack can just hold his hand on his gun while around Luxord, but we will allow him to walk free, so we can truly test his heart's loyalties."  
My subjects and friends nod and then I turn to Jack and say: "Put your gun away, Jack. It seems Luxord was returned to life so he could be tested on how a Nobody would act if they were indeed blessed with a heart." The man looks shocked and Donald says: "We don't trust him, Jack, we just want to fulfill the test."  
The pirate nods and says: "Call yourself lucky, you scum. Doesn't mean I won't keep my gun at the ready, though. I'm keeping my eye on you, capish?" Luxord nods and strikes a hand over his hair to smooth it down on the place where the gun had been pressed into his head. I then turn to our hosts and see them looking at us in shock.  
I sigh and say: "Just bring us to the destined mate. We will explain everything. We promise." The three locals nod and the black-haired man says: "Just make sure nothing bad happens. My Godson has already been through hell and I don't want the ones who are supposed to be the best things that ever happened to him make his life even worse."  
I nod at the man and so do the 4 mates, but I can hear a derisive snort coming from the plump red-haired woman and when I look at her I see her shoot a disbelieving look at Sirius as if she doesn't believe a word he says. Wondering why she is so suspicious of this man, who obviously loves his Godson to bits, I follow them through the hallway.

We walk into a beautiful stone room with brown painted stone walls, a beautiful soft brown carpet and a long wooden table and wooden benches on both sides while a glass cabinet stands near the left back corner and other small closets and cabinets are cleaned and stationed around the room. And on the table, lying on linen, is a young boy.  
The child does indeed have messy black hair, but it seems to have been combed slightly and the top of his head has the hair neatly combed to the sides, while the rest sticks out at all angles, giving him the resemblance of a wild-living student or something. He has a pale complexion and black-rimmed glasses lie on his closed eyes.  
There is also a small scar visible on his forehead and Leon instantly walks over to softly trace the lining of it, strangely enough drawing a lightning-bolt shape with his index finger. Then he stops and when his finger touches skin not attached to the scar, does the boy let out a small sound, not quite a moan, but not quite a word either.

The people in the room sigh in relief and then a red-haired boy about the same age as the child on the table says: "Just look at that scar all you want now, because when Harry wakes I can assure you, he'll hate you for staring at it." The three men and the boy nod, but then I see that Sirius has his lips thinned and that worry is etched on his face.  
Then the man that apparently asked my teacher to summon me comes in and I recognize him by the white beard and half-moon glasses my master told me he has. The man smiles as he sees us and when he sees that Hayner, Luxord, Jack and Leon have gone to sit with the child, he turns to Donald, Goofy and myself.  
I step forward and say: "Mickey Mouse is the name. I am the Secret Member to the Board of Governors of your school." The man shakes my white gloves hand while I hear the bushy-haired girl gasp as she hears my name and the elder man says: "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome."

Donald then looks around and asks: "Is this your school?" The man laughs and says: "No, this is the Headquarters to a very important Organization called the Order of the Phoenix." But then Sirius interrupts him and says: "Albus, something's not right. Harry's with his four destined mates and he's still fast asleep."  
Instantly the man, using a speed I didn't think he had, speeds to the table and runs the same kind of wooden stick, I now recognize as a wand even if the wood comes from a different kind of tree, over the boy, to the displeasure of the four mates. He taps the cloth under the child and a piece of parchment and a list appear out of the linen.  
He reads the list and says: "Oh dear, this is very peculiar. According to my status charm Harry is perfectly fine and his Venquine side has already accepted the four mates. There is nothing my spell can detect that is currently keeping the boy asleep." This makes everyone in the room look at each other worried and then the young girl speaks up.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I might have a theory." Everyone looks at her and the red-haired boy asks: "How can you already have a theory ready? We don't even know what's ailing Harry." The girl glares at him and says: "I'm not saying I'm sure of my theory, Ronald. I'm just saying that I might know what's keeping Harry asleep."  
She then turns to me and asks: "Mr. Mouse, Mr. Duck, Mr. Goofy, do you perhaps know two princesses who go by the names of Aurora and Snow White?" Again my friends and I share a glance and I say: "We sure do. Sora, Donald and Goofy even saved them and five other princesses of losing their hearts for good."

The girl looks shocked and the boy named Ronald asks: "Losing their hearts?" But the girl says: "Not now, Ronald. That those two are indeed alive only proves my theory a little, but I'm still not sure as it's quite far-fetched." To this the elder Headmaster smiles at the girl in an encouraging way before he speaks and says:  
"Mss. Granger, it is often the most far-fetched theories that are the ones being true. Please, tell us what you think is ailing Harry and how we can heal him from it." The girl nods and says: "I know the princesses Snow White and Aurora from fairytale books my mum used to read to me when I was still a young girl.  
Both suffered almost the same fate, but both were saved by the same thing and it's really quite equal to what's going on what Harry now. Snow White was coerced into biting a poisoned apple that made her fall asleep, Aurora was coerced into pricking her finger on a wheel and Harry's Venquine nature came out through Voldemort's Resurrection Ritual."

We all nod and she says: "According to the fairytales my mum told me both Aurora and Snow White had, beforehand, met the loves of their lives and Harry is now also surrounded by those who will surely win over his heart. They were then found by their true loves and both Aurora and Snow White were woken – by being kissed."  
We all look shocked and the girl shrugs and says: "What? It's true. Prince Phillip was captured by the evil witch Malificent, escaped through the help of three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merrywheather, and then cut through a thick forest of thorn bushes, before fighting Malificent in Dragon form, beating her and kissing Aurora which woke her up.  
Snow White was forced to run away from her home by the jealousy of her stepmother, who thought she was murdered until discovering the truth and she then changed herself into a frail old lady and gave Snow White the cursed Apple. Snow White fell asleep and about a year later the prince came, found her and kissed her awake too."

Now only those around us are looking shocked and she asks: "What? They are famous fairytales. People in Hollywood America even made movies of them both and there is even a castle that closely resembles the one from Sleeping Beauty, Aurora, build in the Disneyland Park. You can't seriously tell you've never heard of those tales."  
But everyone around us, adults and teenagers alike, nods in affirmative and the girl asks: "By Merlin, what did you grow up with then?" And Ronald answers: "With The Tales of Beedle the Bard, of course. You know, The Tale of the Three Brothers, The Fountain of Fair Fortune, the Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Those kind of tales."  
This time the girl is the one to look shocked and Goofy says: "Garwsh, it seems this planet has 2 entirely different worlds in it, your Majesty, if the people here don't even know of each other's children stories." I nod at this and say: "Yes, and I have a feeling that all the tales of young Hermione have an origin in our universe, Goofy."

"I can find out if that's true, Mr. Mouse." The girl in question says and she goes on: "When I was young, my mum signed me up for this club that sends members a new issue of a famous Disney story every few weeks. I put an Undetectable Extension charm on a large shoebox and have been putting them in there ever since. I'll go get them."  
And she hurries out of the room and up the staircase I noticed standing on the left of the door to this room. Then the boy named Ronald comes over and asks: "So those names Aurora and Snow White are people alive in your Universe? Do you know anyone named Castrius, Allecia or Redenbell too?" I shake my head and the boy shrugs.


	5. The Different Universe Explained

**V – The different Universe Explained**

I sincerely don't know what's crazier right now. That Harry is under similar curse as two – as far as I was aware – fantasy princesses were under, that the first Disney Creature Walt Disney ever drew is actually waiting for me downstairs or that Walt Disney might be – as I currently suspect – a Seer and that he was able to gaze into the other Universe.  
I struggle to push enough books, cloths and other stuff out of the way from the shoebox and again thank Professor McGonagall – who was the one to tell me I was a witch – for putting a self-updating summoning charm on the inside of the box, which makes every copy of the Disney books send to my address immediately be placed in the shoebox.

This was on request of my mother who was sure I would overwork myself to fit into the Magical World and wanted to make sure I reminded myself of having a childhood and so she had insisted that I would take the shoebox with me and that, if I had studied too much or for too long a time period, I would stop and read one of the books.  
This had indeed been true and I know that, if Ron and Harry had been as studious as I am, I would have barely ever to never opened this box and would have surely driven myself crazy with all my studying, especially in Third year when it was Hagrid's case, Harry and Sirius and my books that I needed most to keep myself level headed.

I quickly grab the box in question and run back down, being sure to be silent in front of the curtains hiding that god-awful woman, Walburga Black. I then tiptoe down the last staircase and wonder how someone as caring and selfless as Sirius can ever be related to the insulting, terrible woman, let alone be her son.  
Of course, I'm not stupid and I can easily tell that Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum, sees something completely different in the man and I wonder how Sirius is going to fare with only her in the house when Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and I leave back for Hogwarts. I shake my head at this and enter the drawing room.  
There I make sure I am at least a single bench away from Harry before taking off the lid and turning the box upside down over the table making 100 if not 200 small thin books fall down on the table and the pile rises high enough for books to slide off of it and off the table. Everyone looks shocked at the pile and I say:

"Here is everything I've been saving for the 13 years. My mum started collecting them for me when I was 2 years old and McGonagall was able to enchant the box so that every new issue would be directly, magically transported into this box if I wasn't home. She did so when she came and told me I was a witch."

Everyone looks at the pile in shock and I quickly sort the books in piles of fifty books a pile, coming to a total of 169 books, before taking out all the stories of Disney Princesses. I hand those to the three most famous Disney Characters in the Muggle world and ask: "Am I right to presume you know these princesses too, Mr. Mouse?"  
The Mouse like creature looks at the covers of _Beauty and The Beast_, _Cinderella_, _Snow White and the 7 Dwarves_, _Aladdin_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ before he nods and says: "Add Kairi and Alice and you'd have the Seven Princesses Pure of Heart." This confuses me and I quickly look through my piles, handing him another book and ask:  
"You mean this Alice?" And we both look at the front cover of _Alice In Wonderland_. Mickey nods and Goofy asks: "Hermione, do you have books on Leon, Hayner and Sora as well?" I shake my head and say: "Those characters will probably be thought of by some other company at a later time." This makes the three look at me and I shrug and say:  
"I just think that Muggles here know about you because the one who _created_ you was a Seer who had a mental connection to your universe and thus could slightly predict what would happen in those worlds and turn that into movies and books." The three look at each other and then smile before Donald says: "Aw, fair enough."

Goofy then walks over to the rest of the piles and says: "Hey, I see more familiar names here." I look at him shocked and ask: "You do?" He nods and says: "Yeah, Simba and Mulan and Ariel and Hercules and Jack of Halloween Town. Oh, and here are Peter and Pinocchio and even Pooh Bear's here too."  
I look shocked and ask: "You know all those famous creatures and people?" Another nod is my answer and I mutter: "My God, how many worlds are there in your Universe?" And Goofy shares a look with Donald, who says: "Ehhhh, I don't know." Then Goofy starts to count up on his fingers and thinks out loud:  
"Well let's see, there's the Land of Dragons, Beast's Castle, Olympus Coliseum, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Disney Castle, The World that Never Was, Atlantica, Port Royal, Halloween Town, The Pride Lands, Deep Jungle, Wonderland, Traverse Town, Destiny Islands, and ahh – what are you all looking at?"  
The creature asks as all my friends and I have our mouths wide open as we gaze at him and Ron says: "Dude, you just named over a dozen different worlds." And I continue: "And I can almost guess just who lives in most of those worlds. The only ones I can't are Destiny Island, the Land that Never Was, Twilight town, Traverse Town and Radiant Garden."

To this Hayner says: "I'm from Twilight Town." And Leon says: "And I'm from Radiant Garden." Then Luxord ends: "I myself have lived in The World that Never was." And Jack ends: "And yours truly comes from Port Royal." I nod and with the piles of books moved to the far end of the table do we all sit around Harry.


	6. My First Kiss

**VI – My First Kiss**

I look at the boy that is my mate, barely paying attention to the fact that my world and the worlds of those around me are actually known to the people on this world because of some man who is – or was depending on whether or not he is still alive – apparently what the bushy haired girl, who is probably of my age, calls a Seer.  
Instead I can only keep my eyes on the fine black strands of hair and the soft pale complexion and the dark eyelashes lying on the nicely framed cheekbones. The boy has been softly responding to my touches and when I had been slightly shocked by something and holding his hand, had I even felt it twitch as if in response.  
I then turn to the girl in question and ask: "So you think that the only way to wake him up is through a kiss?" The girl nods and says: "That sounds like the only reasonable solution I can think of, even if it is quite far-fetched. Harry's curse put upon him by the Resurrection Ritual is quite similar to the curse on the wheel and the apple."  
I nod and turn back to the pale, sleeping angel and say: "I think it should be me." To which Jack says: "We all think it should be us, Laddie. So what's your excuse for deciding to do the honors?" And I answer: "Harry and I share the same age and if he's as pure as he currently looks then, like me, he has never been kissed before."

The other three share a glance and Leon says: "Fair enough." To which Luxord and Jack nod. I smile at my three mates, glad to have their confidence and slowly move closer to the beautiful boy on the table. But then Sirius speaks up and says: "Just a minute." The woman, Molly, groans at this and I look at my mate's Godfather.  
He smiles at me and says: "I just want your word that you will set this whole mating thing at a pace Harry can work with. He barely ever had any close bonds, so I'm sure he's not all that used to things like this and it'd definitely surprise me if a hothead like him would just lie down and take this all in stride, understand?"  
We all nod and again I slowly move forward, wanting to capture every aspect of the boy's face in my mind before I close my eyes and softly let my lips touch his, the feeling alone making my heart flutter and making me softly lie a hand on his pale soft cheek, stroking the skin there softly before moving away again to allow him room.

The boy softly moans as I release his lips and then soft flutters come from his eyelashes, before his eyes open to show the most dazzling green eyes I have ever seen; eyes that make pure emerald green gems be put to shame with the color they give off. The eyes slowly turn from one side to the other and then down to his own body.  
He instantly sits up and while moving a hand to the side of his head, indicating that he gave himself a headache by sitting up too quickly, he asks: "Why am I dressed in my Dress Robes?" And Sirius answers: "Harry, the –." But then the Weasley woman says: "That's not important now, Harry dear. You just have to –."  
But she too is interrupted, this time by Jack and he says: "Hey, let the Godfather his moment, will yah?" The woman glares and I wonder if there is a closer bond between the woman and Harry or between Sirius and Harry and decide to ask my new mate later, when the woman is not around, as Sirius launches into a new explanation.


	7. Explaining And Adapting

**VII – Explaining and adapting**

"Harry, the Resurrection Ritual you told us about had a little more side effects than we expected and you being tried in front of many Magical and Powerful families actually activated one of those Side Effects. You have Venquine Blood, Harry, and the Venquine is known to be the ancestor of Veela, Werewolves and Vampires."  
I tell my Godson, glad to know I have enough trust coming from his mates to let them chose me over that commanding woman named Molly and the boy looks shocked. I then sit down a little closer, still allowing his mates to sit next to him and Harry slides off the table to sit across from me, next to a happily smiling Hayner.  
He lies his hands, fingers crossed, on the table and I go on and say: "A Venquine is known to be extremely loyal and caring and it is often said that the loyalty strength of the Werewolf, the irresistible charms of the Vampire and the Beauty of the Veela all come from their relation to Venquines, even if none of them have been seen since 1342."  
The boy seems amazingly intrigued and Jack says: "Well, if little Harry is anything to go by, those rumors are certainly true." The boy blushes and I smile at the nice first step of swaying the mate, while I can also already see that Harry is a Sub as a Dominant Venquine would have openly flirted back at the pirate.

I then continue and say: "The Last Venquine known to mankind was Confraguos Potter, Harry, your ancestor and he himself was the Neutral Mate of 5 mates." The boy shakes his head and asks: "Wait, what?" Then Remus takes over and says: "That is where Veela, Vampires and Werewolves get their need to mate from.  
The Venquine, once they got their blood activated, searched out for mates and because of their big hearts, they needed more than 1 mate." I see Harry looking at the boy and grown man next him before looking at the two men next to me and then I grab the boy's hands and say: "Harry, these four saved your life."

My Godson looks shocked and I say: "A Venquine, when they get their blood activated, fall into a deep sleep which allows their subconscious minds to reach out to their mates and send out a signal for them to come. But your Signal reached out to an entire different universe and these four came from that universe for you.  
Unfortunately the Resurrection Ritual also badly affected your Venquine Blood and thus made you stay asleep even after they came. Had Hermione not been subscribed to what she calls the Disney Book Club, we would have never known how to cure you. And even then it was Hayner who performed the required actions."

The two boys look at each other and then Harry asks the group: "You don't mind that this completely freaks me out, do you? The fact that last night I only had a small stupid crush and now I suddenly have four mates, who all came from an entirely different universe, left their lives behind to save me and of which one just saved me from eternal sleep."  
The four shake their heads and Leon says: "I have to admit that this whole thing is new for us all. It will take some time for each of us to get used to the fact that destiny has put us together." My Godson nods and says: "Good, glad I'm not the only one freaking out." He then sighs, lowers his head and mumbles softly:  
"Can't anything in my life be normal?" To which Donald says: "Aw phooey, Normal is just another word for Boring." To which the twins shout: "YOU SAID IT!" High fiving the weird, duck-like creature. But then Harry says: "Maybe, but a warning about something abnormal happening beforehand would be appreciated by now."

He then turns to the four and asks: "So, who are you four?" But I can already tell by his overly happy and intrigued smile that the boy is just keeping back his shock. And apparently I am not the only one who sees this as Leon asks: "You sure you want to know that and not first scream, throw stuff or something else?"  
Harry shrugs, still having that fake smile on his face and he asks: "Of course not, why would I?" And Jack answers: "Because we can recognize a fake smile when we see it, lad. And because we've yet to see you really freak out." Harry sighs and turns back to the table, again with his head hanging low as he says:  
"I know, but I currently prefer to just give up on the chance of being normal and believe that an easier way to cope with this. And besides, with the current environment I'm in, it's not as if I really have time to show my emotions. It's best if I just lie low, pretend I don't exist and let people tell me what to do. At least then others will be happy."

This makes me stand up, absolutely furious as it doesn't take a genius to realize who made him believe that, but then Luxord, looking at Harry over the top of his book, says: "The happiness of others is often brought forth if those who care about you see you are happy too. And currently, little mate of ours, you are not."  
I look at the man in shock, together with everyone around me and Jack says: "If I hadn't heard it with my own ears, I would not have believed that Nobody, cursed gold stealer, Luxord would say something that – sensitive." Leon and Hayner nod at this and Harry turns to them confused asking the question I wonder myself:  
"Nobody? Isn't that a little rude?" Luxord shrugs and Mickey says: "Well you see, Harry. If a person is born his heart is pure light. But the older a person gets, the more darkness can consume his heart. And if a person loses his heart to the darkness, his heart becomes a creature, to me and my palls known as, a Heartless."

Luxord then snaps his fingers and to my shock a small creature appears above the table. The creature exists out of three parts. A black head with yellow eyes, a red robe that hides the rest of the face with a weird heart-shaped symbol and triangle-shaped cuts at the neck and the end of the robe and a golden hat with a weird twirl at the top.  
Luxord snaps his finger again and this time a small humanoid creature that is completely covered in black fur with large yellow eyes that are actually a little too big to be on his small round head, bug-like antenna's on his head and three fingers on his hands and feet appears, moving around weirdly while standing on the table.  
Luxord snaps his fingers again and the creature, like the red-cloaked one, disappears in a small cloud of puff and he says: "The Red Nocturne is what we call an Emblem Heartless, the Shadow a Pureblood Heartless. The Emblem Heartless release captive hearts when slain by the Keyblade, Pureblood Heartless don't."

My friends and I nod, while I am completely baffled that people can actually change into creatures like that and mutter: "Thank Merlin that law doesn't apply on our world." Everyone looks at me and I ask: "Azkaban? The Darkness there, caused by the Dementors, is more than enough to change all those Prisoners into Heartless."  
Everyone blanches and Mickey says: "Yes, you can then definitely consider yourselves lucky. We have fought the last two years against nothing but Heartless and Nobodies." We all look at the mouse-like creature impressed and then Hermione asks: "But Mr. Mouse, what exactly is a Nobody?" And the creature answers:  
"A Nobody is what is created out of the body of someone who lost his heart to the Darkness but had a strong soul. You see, a person with a weak soul loses their body to the Darkness too as that fades away after the heart is consumed, the body of a strong person can either slightly change physical looks or become a being of Darkness."  
Now Harry looks at Luxord and asks: "And you're a –Nobody?" The man nods and says: "The name's Luxord and I used to be #X of Organization XIII. Currently I am the only Nobody left alive of that Organization and while I have regained a body and a heart, have I, for some reason, been allowed to keep my powers over time."

The young black-haired boy nods and then Leon asks: "So, where is that freaking out staying. Haven't seen much of it." But Harry shrugs and Hermione says: "Oh no you don't, Harry James Potter. You will not bottle up your emotions like you've been doing all summer. We've all seen what happens when you do that, haven't we?"  
To which Remus and I share a look, but then the twins chorus: "During the first meeting. It was loud." Harry hangs his head and Hayner asks: "Anything we would want to know?" And Ron shrugs, saying: "Just that if Harry bottles up emotions like anger, it often comes out in him screaming his bloody lungs out.  
That – or amazing speeches." Now even Harry looks confused and Ron says: "Oh, come on, mate. I can still quote that first speech you gave us back in first word for word. Remember it every time we go somewhere mentally dangerous." The boy blushes, making an adoring smile appear on Hayner's face and Ron coughs before he says:

_"Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!  
__Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort__to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort__killed my parents, remember?"_

The boy then scrapes his throat, having shouted at the end of the speech and we all look at him wide eyed and with mouths hanging on the floor, while Harry is now red like a tomato and trying to hide under the table without anyone noticing. Remus shakes his head and asks: "And Harry said all that – in his First?"  
Ron nods and says: "Memorized it to heart, I did. I always use it before a hard test, when I want to do something I know is either stupid or impossible or when we do something like going through previously mentioned trap door. It really helps." And Hermione nods in agreement, making Harry moan the words: "Hermione, not you too."  
But then Leon says: "You shouldn't feel bad about things that make others stronger. It means your hearts are closely connected. You're real strong together." Jack then hangs back and says: "Wonder how long it'll take us to get that strongly connected. Would be nice to know one another inside out, don't yah think?"  
And the other three mates nod. Then Harry asks: "So who are you? I still don't know any of your names – well, except Luxord then." The other three sigh, having realized like I did that Harry won't freak out yet and they each introduce themselves, Leon going even so far as to kiss the back of Harry's hand as he does so.  
A gigantic blush is now on Harry's face and he asks: "Could you all excuse me a minute?" Before quickly leaving the room. Then Ron says: "We better go and grab hold of those curtains. I think Harry's about to blow." This seems to excite the twins, but me and Remus share a glance and we run at my mother's portrait.

We both quickly grab the curtains, while having heard Harry's bedroom door close and Hayner asks: "Do we even want to know?" And the twins chorus: "You don't!" To this Jack shrugs and says: "And now, thanks to you lads, I do." But he doesn't come over to us to open the curtains and for this I feel extremely glad.


	8. Lunch, Brothers And Tales

**IIX – Lunch, brothers and tales**

To wake in your dress robes while strange men and an unknown boy are sitting around you is one thing. But to be mated to those same people and to know that three of them are at least twice my age is something that just completely mind-boggles me. Of course others thought I would scream, but I had already freaked out before.  
Wishing for a normal life had become my way of freaking out. I only get angry and shout if serious information like this is kept from me for a long time or if I feel that others know stuff that can concern whether I live or die – which is exactly why I hate it that the Order won't share their information about Voldemort with me.

I shake my head and think: "This isn't about that. This is about three men, who could each easily be your father, being destined to dominate you. Have you forgotten how Uncle Vernon called his punishments of you back when you were ten?" Again I shake my head, having already seen that these men are nothing like my uncle.  
Then suddenly the truth behind some words, including words I myself said, hit me and before I can talk to Hedwig and let my heart out with her, do I race back down to my destined mates, not even feeling weird when I realize I already call them that. I rush past a shocked Sirius and Lupin and ask the three men and boy:  
"You're from another Universe, right?" The four nod, while I can tell by their confused smiles that none of them have any idea of where I'm going with this and hope courses through me as I remember the happiness and love I felt from when I was two to when I was ten and so I ask the one question vital to my current happiness:

"Do you know any boys named Sora or Riku?"

The four look at me shocked and Leon asks: "Do we? We all know Sora." I happily jump to look at him and ask excitedly: "You do?" They all nod and Jack says: "Sora helped me when I was cursed by Aztec Gold. He even helped me win back my precious Pearl, even when he didn't trust me because I was a pirate."  
Leon then says: "I was also the one who told Sora of his duties as Keyblade Wielder. He's helped me loads of times and even freed my home world of an evil fairy, allowing me to go back and bring it all back to its original beauty. He also fought together with me and my friends against a 1000 Heartless that were invading my hometown."  
My eyes are wide now and Luxord says: "I'm afraid I do not have the same wondrous history with Sora, but when the lad gave up his heart to free that of his friend Kairi, I had the great pleasure of becoming close to his Nobody, who joined our Organization and in the end I was one of the last of us to fight him."  
I nod at the man and then turn to Hayner and ask: "And you know Sora too?" Hayner nods and says: "He had been sleeping for over a year in an old mansion in my hometown. He, Kairi, Donald and Goofy became friends with me, Pence and Olette. He saved us from Nobodies when we wanted to go save Kairi."

I smile at them all with great glee, barely able to believe all my older brother had gone through and ask: "And Riku? Do you know Riku as well?" But three of them shake their heads, making my happiness disappear, but then Luxord hums. We all turn to him and while he has his arms crossed and his head tilted he says:  
"While I have never personally met Riku, am I still capable of telling you a few things about him. Namely that the boy had been brave enough to wear our coat and spy on us, just to make sure we would not find Sora and disturb him while he was resting and healing. That year long sleep, Hayner just told you about."  
I then see Leon cross his arms too and say: "I too know a little thing about Riku, but it's only a single memory. We were battling the Heartless invading our town and Sora, Donald and Goofy were surrounded by Heartless when Riku used his control over the Power of Darkness to get Sora back to the Gummi ship."

Then Goofy slaps an arm around me and says: "Garwsh, if it's tales about Sora and Riku, you want, we have loads of them." I smile at the dog like creature and then Donald asks: "Yeah, but how do you know about them?" And I answer with words I know will shock them all. "Simple, they're my older brothers, of course."  
Everyone takes a step back and shouts: "WHAT?" I shrug and say: "Not in blood, but in every other way they are. I was somehow transported to them when I was two and stayed with them until just a week before my tenth birthday. Haven't seen them since, but I did try to find them." I then sigh and with my head low, I say:  
"Sure felt awful when I discovered Destiny Islands wasn't anywhere on this planet. The idea of them being in a whole other world hurt me, especially when the Muggles discovered and reported in the news that Earth was the only planet in this Solar System with life on. I felt terrible at the thought of never seeing my brothers again."

Now Sirius and Lupin hug me and Sirius says: "While I don't like the idea of you having been in a whole other Universe, am I still glad to hear that you found family to stay with while we were unavailable, kiddo." Lupin nods at this and then Sirius asks Mickey the one question I so desperately wanted to ask him myself.  
"Could you go fetch those two? If Harry's been with them for that long, they must be missing him too." The Mouse-like creature nods and runs off with Donald and Goofy, out of the house. Then Sirius asks: "So Hermione, would you mind borrowing some of those Disney Books out to Harry. I'm sure he'll love to read them."

The girl looks at me and I nod at her, wanting to know all about the worlds my brothers visited. The girl squeals softly and runs out of the room, but then Leon steps forward with a solemn expression on his face. Feeling the strong need to comfort and reassure him, I wonder what I can do to help the man as he asks:  
"Harry, I can tell your heart is quite pure and filled with a lot of light. Is it okay if I, as Gunblade Master, take an important test on you to see the strength of your heart?" To this I shrug and say: "Sure, if you tell me what exactly a Gunblade is." The man smiles and holds out his hand to me, face palm forward as he seems to summon something.  
A beautiful white light shines in his hand and an amazing weapon appears out of it. The handle is made of leather and quite like that of a gun, only not bend down. The part connecting the blade to the handle is circular, like the spot on the gun in which you put the bullets. And finally is the blade itself long and thin like a sword.  
All in all the blade looks magnificent and I stare at it with my mouth wide open as Leon says: "This is a Gunblade. It's a special form of a Keyblade and is one of a kind. Sora and Riku are each Keyblade Wielders and that has helped them protect us and the Light of our Worlds. Our Universe still shines because of them."

I smile at this news, happy to know that like me my brothers are heroes and Leon then holds his Gunblade behind him with the tip of the blade visible over his right shoulder and says: "Alright, first question. Understand that I need answers coming straight from your heart." I nod and he asks: "What is it you are most afraid of?"  
Instantly I want to answer Dementors, but then stop, not wanting my instincts but my heart to answer the question. Closing my eyes I lie a hand on my chest and focus on the question. This makes the vision of Cedric getting killed appear before my mind's eye before his body changes into that of Sirius, Leon and the others.  
I look at the man and say: "To lose something that's important. Like my friends or my family. I've already lost a friend and I don't want to lose more. The thought pains and scares me enough as it is." The man nods, while Hayner and Jack smile at me and Luxord throws me a smile over his book as Leon goes on:

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" This one's easy, but I still close my eyes, wanting to see if my heart agrees. Feeling my heart beat faster as I think of Hermione, Sirius and Riku, I look at the man before me – the four people who are my destined mates – and answer him with my fist raised:  
"My close friends. Sora, Riku, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Sirius, Remus, you four. There are just too many to count. They all matter to me and are those I care about more than anything else. Losing any of them would break me." This makes Sirius and Remus put a hand on both my shoulders, smiling at me as Leon asks:

"Okay, last question. What do you wish?" The two men behind me look confused, but I repeat my previous actions and close my eyes, focusing on my heart and the last two questions. Focusing on how I answered them, I feel with all my heart that the answer to this question lies in those two. Knowing how to answer, I look up and say:  
"I wish to recover something important that I lost. I already lost Cedric, I can't lose more of my friends. They are who are most important to me and to lose them would make me – as you call it – lose my heart to the darkness. That's why I'd do anything to protect them." All four mates smile at me now and so do Sirius and Remus.

Then Leon nods and says: "You passed the test Harry. I knew you were ready for it. Just as young as Sora was when he first got his." I look confused and see him take a step forward. Stepping forward too I see him raise his Gunblade in front of him. He then grabs the blade and holds the handle out to me as he says:  
"In your hand take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend, no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above. So long as you champion the ones you love."

I look at the man shocked, touched by his poetic words, but already knowing they have a deeper meaning. Wondering if he had asked Sora the same questions and really wanting to know if I answered the same as my older brother, I focus back on my mate and slowly raise my hand to touch the handle of his Gunblade.  
Grabbing it with my left, it seems as if nothing happens, but inside I feel my heart bursting with power and somehow, before my mind's eye, all my happiest memories flash past. Feeling the strength to conjure the world's most powerful Patronus, I focus the energy I feel in my heart on the hand not holding the blade.

And just like with Leon a light shines in my hand, but a different blade comes from the light. A red keychain attached to a dark blue handle with golden tip and flame-colored ponytails around it. The blade itself is black with 4 white-yellow ribbons attached to it and a gull with a stretched wing at the end of the blade, attached by a black-purple shield.  
I look the blade over admirably, while trying not to feel stupid about the ribbons and Leon says: "Seems that this world now has a Keyblade wielder as well. Good to know." Instantly I smile and ask: "Did Sora get this too? And did you ask him the same questions, Leon?" The man smiles and shakes his head as he says:  
"No, every wielder has a different Keyblade with which they start. You seem to start with the Gull Wing Blade and Sora had the Kingdom Keyblade. He already had it before he met me. I just tested him out to see if he was capable of handling the responsibilities that came with it. He didn't really impress me at first."

This makes me laugh and while I lower the blade, I say: "Yeah, he had the same with me. It was Riku who I first took a liking to. He saw me and instantly worried for me and took me back to the main island. He was 2 years older than me, but he wouldn't stop talking like his mother did to him on my age for weeks."  
I then swiftly switch hands with my blade, barely noticing it as I wipe my eyes from a few stray tears, reminding myself of that wonderful silver haired, blue eyed boy who had instantly taken a spot in my heart the minute I met him. Then Sirius, who seems worried over something I said, asks: "Why was he so worried about you?"

I gulp, only slightly wanting to remember that day as it had been one of the only two times my uncle had done that and whisper: "Well, my leg was broken and there were – well – certain marks on my flesh on where the bone had been broken." Sirius looks shocked and Hayner asks: "You mean someone purposely broke your leg?"  
I nod and whisper: "Don't want to talk about it." As I can already see Jack opening his mouth in need to ask who. The man closes it again and nods, but then Sirius shocks me senseless and asks: "But that wasn't the only time, was it?" I look at him, face white and eyes bulging, together with everyone else in the hallway.  
The man sighs and says: "Harry, I'm not stupid. I saw the marks in your neck and I'm intelligent enough to know that Dementors don't leave those kind of marks. The same person who broke your leg all those years ago tried to strangle you before you came here." To this Remus runs for the curtains as everyone shouts:

"STRANGLE HIM?"

And instantly Jack grabs his gun and asks: "Who do you think did it, lad? I'll pay that bastard a little visit. Maybe even sail over him with the Pearl while I'm at it." Leon, who has his Gunblade in both hands and Luxord, who makes cards fly around him, nod in agreement with the man and Hayner sighs before muttering:  
"And I was so stupid to forget my Struggle Bat. All I got is my skateboard." He then shrugs and says: "Can always perform an Olli on the bastard's head, I guess." This makes the twins and me snicker and I say: "Thanks guys, but it's not necessary. I'm fine, okay?" The four sigh and Leon asks: "Is he always like this?"  
To which Ron and Hermione chorus: "YES!" And Remus asks: "Okay, can we hold this conversation somewhere else? Outside of the portrait hearing range, perhaps?" To which Hayner asks: "What portrait? And what's so bad about a portrait either way?" This time my friends and I all chorus: "Trust me, you don't want to know."

We then all head into the drawing room where Mrs. Weasley seems busy on setting the lunch table and I ask: "Did I really sleep through breakfast?" And Ron mutters: "And nearly through lunch too, it's already 2.30, mate." I look shocked and then my stomach catches up with my sleep as it growls like a hungry lion.  
The woman smiles and says: "Oh good, you're hungry. Bill and Arthur are working in the kitchen on a late lunch. Don't expect too much out of it." I hit myself on the head, wondering how the woman can be so loving and still so demeaning at the same time and sit down with Hayner on one side and Sirius on the other.  
This makes the woman, when she sees it, huff and she asks: "Sirius, shouldn't Harry be surrounded by his mates?" To which Sirius spats: "Maybe I just want to help my godson set a good pace and get used to the mateship, Molly." The woman huffs and I shake my head, still not understanding her and her opinion on my godfather.

I then look at the man shortly before looking around and whisper at Hayner: "This is really bad. Mrs. Weasley is a wonderful mother figure when she wants to be, but she just doesn't seem to want to be one for Sirius. She's not the greatest to me or the twins either, but with Sirius it almost seems as if she doesn't see his need to heal at all."  
Hayner looks at the two and asks: "Care to verify?" To which I whisper: "On the night our world regained control over the Darkness, Sirius lost both his best friends and was then send to jail, because a traitor to the light framed him for his own crimes. Sirius was then send to Azkaban, so grieving over his losses was never an option.

Then he had to spend two whole years on the run, eating rats and worrying about me and my safety, not to mention his own freedom and soul as the Dementors were ordered to take it, so a chance to heal from Azkaban and his losses was still out of the question. And now he's stuck in a home that he hates with a passion.  
It constantly reminds him of his terrible youth and because Mrs. Weasley is more focused on cleaning the place and on how bad a godfather she thinks Sirius, she doesn't see that her demeaning behavior to him disallows him any chances to heal and grief – whether from the terrible youth he had here, Azkaban or his losses.  
It's an endless circle currently. Mrs. Weasley sees a bad godfather in Sirius, so tries to keep him from me and that makes him only angrier and keeps him from healing, which will only worsen her opinion of him." The boy grimaces as he hears this and then Luxord, who took a seat next to Hayner, asks: "And what is Azkaban?"

Hayner nods, also wanting to know and, as Mr. Weasley and Bill come from up from the staircase with floating plates and dishes of food, do I answer: "It's what we call our prison. It has these special guards that constantly make you relive your worst memories and thus suck all the happiness, life and magic out of you.  
Sirius was, for 12 years, forced to constantly remember how he found my parents, his best friends, dead and how he had to give me away to Hagrid, our school's gamekeeper, while he went to hunt down the real betrayer. I have reason to believe that too is something he feels terrible about and Mrs. Weasley is only making it harder on him."

The two nod, but then an arm is wrapped around me from the other side and I am pressed against Sirius' side as he mutters: "You really have to keep your voice down if you want to whisper properly." I blush slightly and Hayner and Luxord quickly look the other way, making Sirius shake his head as he tells me:  
"Harry, I understand your concern, but it's me who should be looking after you." To which I retort: "And who looks after your health? Not Mrs. Weasley, that's for sure." The man sighs and after softly ruffling my hair and putting some of the foods on my plate, he says: "I'll be fine, kid. Don't worry about me." But I glare at him and say:  
"Twelve years mental torture, two years of malnourishment and eating off rats and then more than a month of being locked up in another mental cell? I have all reason to worry." The man hits himself on the head with the hand not holding my side as he asks: "Must you be so logical? You're really just like your mother in that."  
He then looks up and says: "Well, not really. She wouldn't use her logic against me like that, more her temper." He shudders and says: "She was actually able to rival my mother with that." This makes me smile, the fact I'm like my mother and still not really a blessing I have never heard before since my entry to the Magical World.

Then Mrs. Weasley tuts and says: "Harry, really. You should eat more. You're way too skinny as it is." But Luxord says: "Actually, seeing how skinny he is, I'd say that's just the right amount of food. If he takes some more of that later, his stomach will be able to grow without fitting too much and making him throw up."  
The woman looks shocked and says: "But I always give him more if he's with me." This makes me blanch as I always made sure to go to the bathroom without anyone noticing after having another meal at the Burrow. Begging Luxord with my eyes not to say anything more on this subject, the man nods and says:  
"I think Sirius should decide how much Harry eats. He is the host of this place after all, along with the boy's Godfather and the adult sitting next to Harry." Mrs. Weasley snorts and in return puts what she wanted to refill on my plate on Ron's, who smiles widely as he sees his plate fill with seven sausages and three cooked eggs.

Luxord then hangs over Hayner and whispers: "Look, now there's someone who can take that much. Unlike our little malnourished partner." I blanch further and whisper: "How did you –?" Before slapping a hand to my mouth and Luxord answers: "Please , there's only so little fat a person can have before he looks malnourished."  
I sigh and mutter: "I always eat enough to gain – or regain – proper health at Hogwarts. It's just my stay with the Muggles that undoes ten months of proper food, especially now that Dudley has that stupid diet and Aunt Petunia makes me eat even less than she does Dudley." The man sighs with his eyes closed and says:  
"That comes later. Now eat, little one. Your stomach is getting louder with the minute." I blush at him and start eating the meatloaf sandwiches, bacon, fried eggs and sausages Sirius put on my plate. Then Mrs. Weasley says: "Be sure to eat what you have, dear. You barely ever eat everything I serve you at the Burrow."

I shake my head and with my eyes thank Sirius for putting exactly enough food on my plate. But then the woman hits Sirius on the hand with a wooden spoon as he tries to get another sandwich and says: "Sirius, the children go first." And I look at her with shocked eyes, one of my sausages halfway into my mouth.  
I quickly bite it down, chew and swallow the bite before whispering: "I knew she had a bad opinion of him, but she's turning into Aunt Petunia before my very eyes." Hayner shakes his head and asks: "And this aunt Petunia is the whole reason you're malnourished?" I nod and say: "She always picked Dudley before me.

I just can't believe Mrs. Weasley would do the same." Then Leon, sitting opposite of me together with Remus asks: "Why don't you tell her this?" I raise my eyes skywards and say: "If there is one thing you have to be when you're magical here, it's stubborn. Just about everyone I know is and Mrs. Weasley is the worst.  
When she has an opinion of someone not even a Hungarian Horntail can change that. It's the whole reason that cycle I told you about is there in the first place. And she's damn hypocritical with that opinion of hers too. She hates a certain reporter here, but when that reporter talked about me and Hermione she believed it."  
The man nods and asks: "And her husband? Why don't you tell him your opinion?" But again I shake my head and say: "I barely get the chance. I only see him at meals and then Mrs. Weasley is always there with him. If I want to talk to the man I'll do it privately, but I'll never get the chance. Mrs. Weasley is intent on me helping to clean this place."

The four men next to me all nod and then Sirius asks: "Arthur, could Harry perhaps talk to you tonight? It concerns that little thing I discovered about your daughter, my godson and his second year, if you catch my drift?" I look at him and see him winking at me as Mr. Weasley happily says: "Of course, Sirius. No problem."  
The black-haired man then whispers: "Remember to stay polite when you tell Arthur your worries and please drop your concerns after this, okay? I'll be fine." But again I whisper: "Not with the current environment, you won't." The man sighs and says: "You were right. Being stubborn is something we all are here in this world."

I snicker and when Lunch is over Mrs. Weasley says: "Unbelievable Harry dear. You actually ate everything off your plate." The twins want to make fun of this of course, but I send them a raised eyebrow and tap my ear, making them shush instantly as I smirk, loving how I can keep a tab on those two trouble makers.  
Mrs. Weasley looks from me to the twins and back and Mr. Weasley asks: "Harry, how did you stop those two? Molly allowed them perfect teasing material." I smirk and say: "Well Mr. Weasley, it's in the genes." Winking at Sirius and Remus, who snicker together with Ron, while the twins and Mr. Weasley look confused.

Then the sound of something that could – and yet doesn't – resemble a car is heard before Sirius says: "Better go get those two their required passwords." And he leaves the room, quickly followed by an already angry Mrs. Weasley. Seeing my chance, I turn to her husband and ask: "Mr. Weasley, could that talk be scheduled a little earlier?"  
The man smiles and nods and we leave for his and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom. In the hallway, I have to restrain myself not to run out and welcome my older brothers myself and Mr. Weasley seems to know this as he lies a supporting hand on my back and leads me upwards. We enter the room, I sigh and say: "Mr. Weasley, I –."


	9. Picking Up The Brothers

**IX – Picking up the brothers**

Picking up my partner in arms – someone I had at first nothing in common with – was pretty interesting as it really didn't take long to convince Sora and Riku to leave Kairi behind and come with us. At first the boys had been worried a new Darkness had come up, but just telling them how Harry looked had them jumping headfirst into the Gummi Ship.  
The King had quickly left a note for Kairi to explain things and Riku had convinced us that Kairi knew Harry too, even if they had only known each other for five years as Kairi – like Sora – is a year older than Harry. And just before departing had we seen Kairi running out to us and smiling as a sign she accepts our new journey.  
The journey back to Earth had been with a little explanation of everything we knew about Harry – things happily listened to by an equally excited Sora and Riku – and while Goofy was this time the one behind the steering wheel, did the King and I explain about Harry's godfather, his inheritance and his new mates.  
Sora and Riku had instantly become protective and angry once they heard that Luxord was one of the mates, but had not been as shocked as we were about the whole fact that the Nobody had a heart. Sora had then explained us why they didn't and their actual theory and the proof they had behind it shocked us quite senseless.

"A heart is such a powerful weapon, it can't disappear forever. Take Roxas for instance. He was a Nobody and still he had a Keyblade. But the Keyblade chooses its wielder by the heart. So while Roxas was never given the chance to have Sora's memories, he was in return given a heart with which he could wield the Keyblade."  
Riku had been the one explaining this and Sora had continued afterwards and said: "Or take Axel for example. He had been a Nobody for years, had been totally used to only remembering how it is to feel and still he felt terrible when Roxas left, felt angry when Roxas wouldn't come back with him and felt sorry for kidnapping Kairi."  
Riku then finishes and says: "We all know that Sora has a special effect on those connected to his heart. And because Roxas is his Nobody and got a heart instead of memories, he has the same effect. So when he meets another Nobody and befriends that Nobody – like he did Axel – the Nobody in question gains a heart as well."

We all look at each other – me, Donald and Goofy – and then nod and the king says: "You know, I think you're right. Roxas and Axel did constantly show signs of actually having a heart. And besides, who says that actions and events happening around us once we become Nobodies don't let us grow a new heart?"  
The two smile at the King and Goofy says: "Your Majesty, we just had a safe landing in England." The king smiles at our friend and we leave the Gummi-ship, me again concealing it under the safe point as we see Sirius and Mrs. Weasley coming over to us from the hidden house – Mrs. Weasley again glaring at the man.

He then looks at the two boys and asks: "You Sora and Riku?" The two nod and Sora says: "I'm Sora and this is Riku. Do you know Silen too?" The man looks confused and Riku asks: "Small, black-haired, always easily excited?" And the man makes an Aaah sound before he says: "Let me guess, the boy we know as Harry is Silen for you, isn't he?"  
Sora and Riku look at each other before Riku turns back to Sirius and nods and Sirius smiles, claps his hands and says: "Well, now that that's been explained. I'm Sirius, Harry's godfather." The woman huffs again, causing him to glare at her and changes her tone to loving and friendly as she says: "I'm Molly Weasley. Harry's friends with my son, Ronald."  
Riku nods and asks: "So where do you live?" And Sirius hands them the same kind of paper as he did us, saying: "It's under strict protection. Just read this or you won't be able to see it." The two look at each other and Sora shrugs as he and Riku read the paper before Sirius takes it, looks around and burns it like he did ours.


	10. Waiting For The Reunion

**X – Waiting For The Reunion**

The whole idea we had behind the raft had been long forgotten by the time we were halfway through building it and the thought of some of the things Malificent used to manipulate me had been pushed to the back of my mind. But now that we are only a single door away from our little brother, I feel happier than I did in years.  
Silen – or Harry as is apparently his birth name – had come as mysteriously as he had vanished and it had hurt me more than it did Sora, mostly because Sora was growing closer and closer with Kairi. But Silen had been my little brother and I had sometimes felt my ability to be a Keyblade wielder grow whenever I felt the powerful need to protect the child.

Now we've seen the boy's Godfather and a woman whose son our brother is friends with and I wonder what their bond together is as the woman seems to disapprove of even the Godfather bond between my brother and him. Deciding to keep to the shadows regarding these two and do some recon I see their house appear.  
The place looks gloomy as hell and I grunt as I feel the hold Darkness has over this place. I then look at the two again and whisper: "Sora, we better watch out. I'm not sure if these two are exactly safe to be around our little brother." Sora looks at me and then at the house, probably feeling the same as I do as he nods.

Then we enter the house and a boy my brother's age comes over and says: "Harry rescheduled his meeting with dad, mum. He'll be back in a few." The woman nods and Sora asks: "He doesn't want to see us?" But Mickey says: "Of course he does, Sora. I think he just want this meeting over quick so he has more time to reunite with you and Riku."  
Me and my pall – and secret crush – nod and we all move into the room at the back of the gloomy hallway. All the while I look around trying to locate the places where Darkness is at its strongest so that I can – when alone – cast it out of this house with my Keyblade. Then I finally meet some of the people Sora is close friends with.  
Leon, Hayner and Jack all greet Sora happily and Luxord nods with a smile, but we regard him cautiously – trusting him around Harry as little as we do the people around us. Sora then takes the empty spot next to Hayner and Sirius laughs, asking: "Sensing where Harry sat, did you?" But Sora looks up and shakes his head.  
I myself sit next to Leon opposite of where Sirius goes to sit and he says: "Let me introduce you to some of the people you'll be staying with. You know Leon, Hayner, Jack and Luxord, of course, and these are the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shakklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger."

I then decide to get to the point, wanting to know if I should take Silen out of here once he gets back from his meeting or not and spat: "Okay, first things first. What's with all the Darkness in this house? Are all of you even trustable around our little brother? Cause if not – we're out of here and we'll take Silen with us."  
The group around us looks shocked and Luxord says: "I really thought you would have realized by now to never judge a book by its cover, especially seeing the actions of Roxas and DiZ and your own connection to Darkness." This makes me spat: "Well, sorry if I want to protect someone I haven't seen in 5 bloody years."  
This makes the godfather smile and he says: "Glad to see your protective side is as strong to Silen as mine. And don't worry about the darkness of this place. We're just stationed here as a secret order, because no one would search for us here. Especially not me and especially not those that know how much I hate the Dark side."

I nod at the man and ask: "And this Secret Order?" To this the elder man named Dumbledore says: "It's called the Order of the Phoenix. I first founded it in 1970 when I started to see that Lord Voldemort was rising to the power and that our world was on the brink of a war. It was dismantled in 1981 and reborn this year."  
To this Sora asks: "And who is this Lord Voldemort?" The man sighs and the brown-haired man named Remus Lupin answers: "He calls himself the Dark Lord. He's a Half-Blood, but he's all in for Purebloods and against Muggleborns. He's also the one who caused Harry to be an orphan because he killed Harry's parents."

This shocks me and Sora senseless and I ask: "When on earth did he do that? And how bloody old was Harry?" And then finally the woman that came to greet us shows me why she and Sirius get along so little as she snaps demandingly: "Young man, watch your language!" This only causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow.  
Then Jack asks: "So what's this all about Half-Bloods and Muggleborns?" And this time the girl named Hermione answers: "In our world we have three different Blood-groups. Muggleborn; if you're Magical and your parents are not. Half-blood; one parent magical, the other Muggle. And Pureblood, meaning both parents are magical."

To this the boy named Ron says: "Wow, Hermione, that was your shortest explanation ever." The girl glares and to my shock it takes them only a few snappy words before they start fighting each other. I look at them like I did at the woman named Molly Weasley and ask: "Should we do something about them perhaps?"  
But the twins shrug and say: "Ah, let them. It's basic for them to fight at least twice every 3 days. It'd be weird if they didn't." But this confession – spoken with good humor – does have some effect as the two stop shouting at each other to turn their vicious glares at the red-head, causing him to gulp in actual fear.  
Then Ron smirks and asks: "Hermione, do you think we should call Harry back?" This actually makes both of the twins blanch as if Silen has something on them and the girl says: "No, we should let him be. That meeting seemed really important to him." The youngest male red-head nods and we all look at the door.


	11. The Conversation And The Reunion

**XI – The Conversation and the Reunion**

I sit on the double bed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley share and try not to let all the bad thoughts and facts I have been able to gather about Mrs. Weasley cloud my judgment as I have to focus on my one reason for having this conversation; to stop Mrs. Weasley from further ailing my godfather's health and chances to heal.  
I then look at the balding man, who smiles at me knowingly and then sighs and asks: "Molly has been losing her image as role model mother around you, hasn't she?" I nod and say: "I've seen great things about her, but the longer I think about them the more flaws I detect. Especially about the twins and Sirius, Mr. Weasley."  
The man sits down next to me and says: "For this conversation, please, call me Arthur." I smile at the man, glad he's willing to see this as an important conversation between adults and say: "Arthur, your wife's behavior is only detrimental to my Godfather's health and with the way it's going now, the endless cycle will only worsen."

The man nods and turns to look at me fully. I do the same as a sign of respect and he says: "I had a feeling you were conversing about this to Hayner and that Sirius overheard during lunch, thus initiated this meeting. Care to explain the cycle to me, Harry?" I nod, feeling a little stupid that it was this obvious and repeat:  
"Arthur, your wife sees a bad godfather in Sirius, so tries to keep him from me and that makes him only angrier and keeps him from healing, which will only worsen her opinion of him." The man sighs and nods as he says: "I can understand your worries, Harry, and your logic is indeed correct, regarding those two."  
He then looks up and says: "But you have to understand that Sirius is as much guilty in this as Molly. I'm not trying to rectify what she said back on the day you arrived and I know you're still mad at her for it, but Sirius just doesn't seem to want to give Molly a chance around you either, as if he wants your guardian rights all to himself."

I nod and say: "I understand your point, Arthur, but I think that's just Sirius' way of healing. He tries to slowly see the teenager in the infant he lost so long ago. The problem, as I see it, is that your wife and my godfather never got a good chance to have a heart to heart about how they see me and that they're now too stubborn to do so."  
The man smiles at me and asks: "Tell me again why people think you too young for things?" I shrug and say: "If you find out, please let me know." We both laugh at this and I say: "But seriously, Arthur, we need to put an end to this. If Ron, Hermione, Ginny the twins and I go back to school it will just be your wife and Sirius here."  
We both shudder at this and I look around, saying: "Sirius has never really known freedom. He was either locked in the life his parents wanted for him, locked in Azkaban or locked in his own memories. And because his only relief, his memories of my parents, are badly affected by his long stay in Azkaban, it will only worsen his health."

I sigh and again summon the Gull Wing Keyblade, having barely noticed that the Blade had vanished as I mutter: "If only there was a way to change this place. To make sure the charms are on, but the Darkness gone." Arthur lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "We're working on that, Harry, we're cleaning the best we can."  
But I shake my head and say: "The House being cleaned won't do the trick. Sirius being locked here is the wrong thing to do. It's like the Muggles say. You can take a child from the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the child. Sirius' memories are connected to just about every artifact and every piece of fabric here.  
Just cleaning this place won't work. The name alone is a haunting memory to him." Arthur sighs and says: "I know, Harry, but as long as Sirius is wanted by the Ministry and seen as a Blood-traitor by the Death Eaters, there's just no other place in England where he can go." But those words alone, together with the Gull Wing, make me look at him shocked.  
I then ask: "Say that last part again, please." The man looks confused and says: "As long as –." But I shake my head and say: "Only the last part of your sentence about the places." The man's confusion grows and he says: "There's just no other place in England where Sirius can go." And a large smile adorns my face at these words.

I jump up and say: "Of course, don't you see? Why didn't we think of this when we realized Leon and the others are from another world? We can keep Sirius safe and give him a place to heal. He can go to Destiny Islands. Or maybe Port Royal, or Radiant Garden." The man looks at me with shocked wide eyes and asks:  
"Harry, do you really think he will want that? It will only mean he's even further away from you." To this I shake my head and say: "But he doesn't have to be. Luxord has his powers of a Nobody. No doubt must that include a power to transport between worlds. Or maybe my Gull Wing is even capable of doing that."  
The man now smiles at me and says: "Okay, I admit, that plan has merit. But do you really think Molly –." But I stop him and say: "Arthur, with all due respect, but the only reason I will allow your wife to have any say in this is if she, for once, would be the mother figure to Sirius as she has been to me for the past 4 years."  
The man smiles and says: "Fair enough. But I do think we should tell Sirius and Molly this ourselves. Why don't we hold an old-fashioned English Traditional tea party with all the adults important to you and then we can steadily discuss everything you deserve to know and everything that concerns my wife, Sirius and what we discussed here."

I nod at the man and say: "I just want to ask a few more questions to Professor – I mean – to Remus and I do think I need to let Sirius know what I think of his position in my life and all. I really care for him, don't get me wrong, but I know how it feels to go through hell and I want to be absolutely sure I have a proper guardian now when I need it most."  
The man nods and says: "Your parents might have been brilliant people, Harry, but you being the responsible, logical young man you are here, is something that's just you." This makes me close my eyes and thin my lips as that compliment really hits home and I feel the power of the Gull Wing grow in my hand.

The man then puts a hand on my shoulder and say: "Come on, let's go downstairs. I want to meet those two you consider your brothers so much you even call them that." This makes me smile widely and then, just when we want to leave the room, does Arthur say: "Harry, I just want to let you know this one last thing."  
I nod at him and he says: "Molly noticed your cold behavior towards you for the last couple of days – no, Harry, I'm not mad at you for it – and she just doesn't understand that it's because of what she said to Sirius. As far as she believes there is no bond between you and Sirius because Sirius doesn't have what it takes to be your godfather."  
This saddens and angers me at the same time and I mutter: "Guess being blunt is the only way to get through to her, huh?" The man nods and mutters back: "Just don't go to hard on her. As Head of the Noble House of Weasley I'm willing to allow payback, but only verbal and not too emotionally painful, okay Son of Potter-Black?"

I look at him shocked and he says: "Please tell me someone told you you're related to the Blacks." And I retort: "With everything they believed of Sirius until recently?" The man sighs and says: "Your grandmother from father's side, Harry. Her full-name was Dorea Potter née Black and she was the Great Aunt of Sirius."  
I smile widely at this and he says: "And that is why you're, through Sirius, allowed to give payback to my wife for her comments. But because her comments were more than a week ago and verbal, this allows me to put a restraint on how emotionally painful the payback can be, do you understand what I mean, Harry?"  
I nod and say: "Thanks for the allowance and the lesson in heritage and family politics, Arthur, could you perhaps teach me more during meetings after dinner or something?" The man smiles and says: "We will, Harry, once we have set up and held that English Traditional Tea Party with Remus, Sirius and Molly, alright?"

I nod at the man and we leave the room, Arthur whispering: "Don't let Molly know you can call me Arthur, okay?" I snicker at this and nod, but then the thought of Sora and Riku waiting for me downstairs hits me and – with a speed that can pride a Firebolt – I shoot down the staircases and into the Drawing Room.  
There the silver-white hair and the spiky tanned brown hair stand out like no other and so do the happily-smiling ocean blue and dearly-loving pale blue-green eyes and both widen in happiness when they spot me and before either of the two boys can open their mouths, have I run at them and hug them with the shouts: "SORA! RIKU! YOU'RE HERE!"

The two are only shocked for a second and then hug me tightly themselves, Sora laughing: "Good to see you again, Silen." And Riku's soft voice speaks, saying: "We dearly missed you, little one." I want to concur this when Ron interrupts and asks: "Why do you call him little one? You can't be much older than he is? And who's Silen?"  
I turn my eyes skyward and Riku says: "Harry is 2 years younger than me. And I call him little one because –." And just like all those times when we were younger, the elder teen takes me in this arms and stands up as if I'm nothing but a feather lying in his hand as he says: "No matter how old he is, I can always lift him up, like a little child."

I smile at him, not at all insulted and say: "And I always love it when you do, no matter how old I get." To this Mrs. Weasley just adds to my list of reasons to dislike her as she says: "Now Harry really, you shouldn't –." But then Sora, still as hot-tempered as I remember him, spats: "Hey, are you related to him or something?"  
The woman looks shocked and I start to snicker, hiding it in Riku's vest as she shakes her head and Sora says: "Then let those related to Silen decide whether or not he should accept this." The woman huffs and says: "Harry has no one related to him. At least not here." This makes Sora and Riku look at me worriedly and Sora asks:

"Is that true, squirt?" I shake my head and say: "Nope, my grandmother on father's side is the great-aunt of my godfather, so I'm actually also his cousin." The woman looks shocked and while Mr. Weasley walks past, can I see him holding back a snicker and I send a quick wink his way, giving him even more trouble holding back his amusement.  
I then turn to Ron and say: "As for who's Silen, that's the name Sora's mum – Auntie Andrea – gave me when I came to live with them. I was only two and all I knew of myself was that I was worthless and a punching bag for my cousin or –." But then I again slap a hand on my mouth, chastising myself for my loose lips.  
Everyone looks shocked and I hide my face in Riku's shoulder, just like I did all those times when I was getting used to the Island and Wakka's large form suddenly appeared near us. I then mutter: "Just forget it, please. Let's just keep to the fact that I didn't know my name and so Auntie Andrea made a new name for me, okay?"  
Everyone looks at each other and Riku whispers: "We'll let it rest for now. We're just proud you came out with this, little one. Now, let's have a look at that handicap of yours, shall we?" I smile widely, having loved that since I was young and quickly sit down on the bench with my left leg stretched out before me widely.

Riku smiles and then Sora walks over and while everyone looks on confused, does he say: "Let's see how badly it worsened first, shall we?" I gulp and the boy softly pushes some very damaged nerves, making me kick my leg high in the air before I pull it back and wrap my arms around it protectively, pure by instinct.  
Everyone looks shocked and Riku sighs and asks: "Let me guess, you told no one and let no one give you that required massage every 2 weeks?" I shake my head and Riku asks: "And why is that, little one?" And I mutter: "Because handicaps don't belong on the body of a hero. And certainly not on the body of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Riku sighs and walks over, sitting down on the floor beside me and says: "I don't know who that is, and your tone makes me feel I don't want to know, but that's not important now. Right now, we have to focus on getting your leg back under control." And, just like the old days, he starts to softly, at exactly the right spots, massage my leg.  
I sigh, having missed those powerful, yet gentle fingers and lean back, only to be met with a strong, muscular chest. Looking behind me, I see Leon sitting on the bench with one leg on each side and with a concentrated look on his face as he seems to study the way Riku massages my leg. I smile at him and lean against him as Riku goes on.

Then Sirius walks over and asks: "How did you –?" And I swiftly motion for Mr. Weasley, making the black-haired man send the father of my best friend a hidden grateful smile before we all sit back down again and I ask: "So, had to wait long?" The boys shake their heads and Sora say: "Just long enough to get a clear image of what this world is like."  
I nod and then share a significant look with Mr. Weasley before turning to his wife with a fake-kind smile and ask: "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind showing Sora and Riku a real traditional English Tea Party? Maybe with your husband, Sirius and Remus or something? I'd love to help too, if you need any help organizing."  
The woman smiles, obviously thinking my cold-time against her is over and says: "Of course, dear. I'd be happy to. And Sirius, you –." But then I snap: "I'm sure Sirius, **as Head of this House and Family**, will be the perfect host of our Tea Party. It is after all his House he has been offering as **shelter** to us all. _Don't you agree, Mrs. Weasley_?"  
I sneer the last question and stretch the words Head of House and family and shelter, just to get the woman to shut up and think her words through, more than ready to start taking the payback now. I then look at Mr. Weasley and while he takes a sip of his own tea, he nods, indicating I can continue if so needed.

I smile at him and the woman sputters, while Sirius pats my right knee in gratefulness and the rest of the day we happily stay in the Drawing Room, Kreacher even coming in pleasantly to help with the decorations and Sirius deciding this will be the room for the Tea Party as it's the only – to his view – acceptable room in the house.  
Riku easily finishes his massage of my leg within half an hour and Sora again presses the nerves, but this time I just shudder and Riku nods, before he asks me: "Can I be assured you will let someone you trust do this if I'm not available, little one?" And while feeling defiant over the fact that I only want Riku to do this, do I nod at my brother,

Loving him too much  
To disobey his request.


	12. A Child Speaking His Heart

**XII – A Child Speaking His Heart**

I'm not stupid and had seen Harry share several looks with Arthur before the boy had asked Arthur's wife about this supposed English Tea Party. I shake my head at the ridiculousness of it all and see the room has changed quite significantly, thanks to Harry and Kreacher, who now happily took orders of the grandson of one of his mistresses.  
The room is still long and rectangular, but now with two round tables in the room – one big for five or six to sit at and one for two – along with all cabinets, closets and other stuff moved out to the kitchen underground. I shake my head again and while Sora and Riku take their seats at the smaller table, do I seat myself next to Harry.

The boy smiles at me and I whisper: "What are you up to, cub?" He looks shocked and scared, like a deer caught in a headlight, and whispers back: "I want to show –." But I smirk and say: "Harry, you can maybe fool one Marauder, but not both of them. Now what are you up to, really?" The boy sighs and says:  
"I just want us all to have an important heart to heart and want to have my verbal revenge on Mrs. Weasley for what she said to Sirius on the night I arrived here. I just want everything sorted out." I smile and ruffle the boy's hair, before asking: "And the reason you won't allow us adults to do that is what exactly?"  
And Harry says: "Because I have spend more time around reliable kids than around adults and because I have been practically raised by two kids, so I'm a little too independent to trust adults to take care of things I can handle myself." I sigh and ask: "And this is the reason for you constantly looking for dangerous situations, I presume."

But the boy retorts: "I don't go looking for them, they find me." I laugh at this and Sirius asks: "Anything you want to share, old pal?" And I answer: "Nothing, Sirius. Just Harry's cheeky retort on my comment of him always seeking out dangerous situations." This makes my best friend - and secret crush – smile as he asks:  
"Oh, and what was that?" And Harry says: "Sirius, I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me." Making the man laugh, just like it did me. I then see Riku and Sora smile at this and smile at the fact they seem to care so much about us already. I then ask: "Shall we start, cub?" Harry nods at me and uses his spoon to tap his teacup.

Everyone – Riku and Sora as well as Arthur, Molly and Sirius – look his way and he sighs before he says: "Thank you all for coming. Sora, Riku, I trust you as my brothers and hope you can bear witness to this important conversation as I hope to use this Tea Party to positively change the atmosphere between three of the guests here."  
Everyone looks at each other and Harry says: "I speak, of course, about Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and myself. Mrs. Weasley, you have seen my behavior towards yourself for the last week or so and have seen how it has been cold and distanced since your comments to Sirius – my Godfather – on the night of my arrival.  
The problem is that you have yet to see the problem in those comments and worst is, you don't at all see the, already, close bond between myself and my Godfather and that, together with your need to keep us apart and be rude to your own host, causes an endless cycle, I just can no longer bare to be witness off."

The woman looks shocked and says: "Harry really, I –." But while Harry's lips turn thin, does Arthur lie a hand on her arm and says: "Molly, you were at wrong that night and Harry is right. You and your behavior to your and the host to your children is disgraceful and nothing like you. Exactly the reason Harry called us together."  
The woman looks at him and then Harry says: "Mrs. Weasley, you see someone in my Godfather he isn't and therefore keep pushing him and me apart. This makes Sirius angrier and angrier at you and together with the terrible memories just attached to this house's name, he will never be able to heal, thus further lowering your opinion of him."

The woman looks shocked and then Harry lies a hand on Sirius' knee and the words I have been wanting to say for a very long time come out of the boy's mouth as he says: "Sirius, you've risked loads for me and are doing things for me and my safety that make words unable to describe how honored and grateful I am.  
But your worst memories were turned against you in Azkaban and those concern things you still need to grieve over. And because, after your escape, all you could focus on was your own freedom and my safety, you still didn't get any chance to heal. And this place is only worsening the effects of Azkaban, because of the memories you keep to this place.  
You might be getting fitter in body, but in mind you're worsening – and don't deny it, I can tell when someone is feeling worse than he lets show." The boy then glances at Riku who shows him a playful glare and Harry goes on: "You've suffered 12 years of emotional and mental terror and 1 year freedom doesn't fix that."

He then turns back to Molly, who actually looks as if she just won the lottery and Harry spats: "And why you are now smirking like that is beyond me as you are the last who is trying to help him heal." The woman looks shocked and Harry asks with a sneer I have never heard before: "Forgot about the cycle already?"  
The woman shrinks back and Harry says: "You constantly force Sirius away from me, insult his still growing ability as Godfather without allowing him any chance to develop that ability and force him, on his own, into rooms that only further remind him of the terrible youth he had, thus further worsening his healing process."

"Harry, surely I –." Molly starts, but Harry shouts: "No, Mrs. Weasley, you're detrimental to Sirius' health and I will no longer allow it. Why you don't treat him like you do me – like someone who needs a true mother – is beyond me, but if I have to go by your actions and words spoken, I'd say you really believe him to be a dangerous criminal."  
The woman lowers her head and Arthur gasps as he says: "Molly, surely you don't." But Harry spats: "I'm not even surprised." She looks up, Harry now standing in front of his own seat and while Riku and Sora have also stood up and are halfway on their way to us and Harry goes on, shocking me as he speaks and says:  
"Last summer, Mrs. Weasley, you told your sons not to believe a word Skeeter wrote. I heard, later at school, from Charlie that you actually believed her article about me and my supposed crying for my parents. Later, on the Morning of the Third task, you criticized Amos Diggory over the same and then showed you believed her article about me and Hermione.  
So that you now believe Sirius to a mass-murderer, just because the Daily Prophet said so, doesn't even surprise me, but that you dare believe it now that that same paper is bad-mouthing his own Godson is downright disgusting." The woman looks down at this and then Harry sighs and the boy sits back down.

Riku and Sora instantly go to stand behind him and Sora sits down in-between us, softly rubbing Harry's leg with his hand while Riku hugs the child from behind and rubs his cheek against that of the poor lad. This actually seems to calm Harry down and I smile at the amazingly close bond the three boys have created together.  
Harry then looks up and says: "I care for you, Mrs. Weasley, just as I do Sirius and I just can't take it to see the two people I consider the best to take over where my parents left off fighting with each other like this. But Sirius shouldn't even focus on fighting you right now, let alone on a house that is only detrimental to his health.  
This is why Mr. Weasley and I have talked with each other and have come with a solution." He then turns to Riku and asks: "Riku, does Luxord's power over the Darkness allow him to create portals between worlds?" The silver-white haired boy looks confused at the sudden question and nods before Harry goes on and says:

"Sirius, hearing the name of this house alone gives you a walk down memory-lane, let alone being here. You've spend 12 years in a mental hell and have just moved from a small mental prison to a larger one, where you're – like in Azkaban – still stuck within the same walls, constantly reminding you the worst things of your past.  
You need somewhere you can, in no way, be reminded of your past. A new place, somewhere you have never been before. That's why Mr. Weasley and I think it's better for you if you go to the Destiny Islands." This seems to shock Sora and Riku as much as it seems to confuse myself, Molly and Sirius.  
Then Sirius says: "Harry, I've stayed at multiple sunny, new and interesting islands before I came back to England. I probably already came to this Island you're talking about, so your plan does have a small hitch." But Riku shakes his head and says: "You haven't, Mr. Black. Destiny Islands – is the name of our world."

Sirius looks shocked and then turns to Harry and says: "No way." But then Harry interrupts and says: "But Sirius, I'll be going there every Christmas and Summer Holiday from now on. Luxord might even be able to take me every other weekend or so. I'm not going back to the Muggles, so we can really live together this way."  
"But Harry –." Sirius tries to say and then Harry cringes and says: "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I'm not stupid. You might try to deny it to yourself, but as long as you can't grieve over the loss of my dad, you will never really see the difference between me and him. And I'm not saying it's your fault – but that of your imprisonment.  
You have to heal because – well, if you don't, nobody will give you even the slightest chance of taking care of me. And I know the mothers of Sora and Riku. They're exactly like Mrs. Weasley, so if I tell them –." But then Sirius grabs Harry's shoulders and with tears in his eyes, he says: "Harry, I want to be here, for you."

Harry looks down and says: "But you can't." Sirius looks absolutely devastated and Harry says: "Sirius, I've just been through a mental hell, just like you. But you've yet to heal from that mental hell and if you're not healed, how can you be expected to heal me. I need you to heal me, but for that you have to be healed first."  
Sirius looks at Harry devastated and needy and Harry says: "Please, don't get me wrong. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I lost Sora and Riku, but I need you all there. And as long as you're not healed, you will always be pulled down the terrors of memory lane and that will be detrimental to the both of us."  
Riku then says: "Mr. Black, trust your Godson. Trust his words, because I can tell he's right." Now Sirius snaps: "What do you know about any of this?" And Riku says: "Everything. I was lured in by the Darkness so deeply I became Darkness myself. I still feel the Darkness trying to take over from me and it has given me certain abilities.  
One of them the ability to sense Darkness and I can sense several straps and blotches of Darkness stuck to your brain. I can also sense an Aura of Darkness surrounding your heart and I can tell you here and now – if that grows, then in one way or another, it will mean your end." This causes us all to blanch in pure fear.


	13. The Trip To A New Home

**XIII – The Trip to a New Home**

Harry and I have talked night after night, but after three nights of me trying to find excuses to stay, Harry actually put his foot down and said that he would let Luxord take me in my sleep if I didn't leave right the next morning. Knowing the boy to be as stubborn as his mother, I knew I had to give in for my own good.  
Luckily, for my own relief, had Remus also agreed to come along and to have the werewolf I, so long ago, fell in love with, with me is already lifting some of the darkness Riku was able to let me sense within my own heart and mind. This had been done after Harry had put his foot down and had pushed me over the edge, accepting this decision.

Molly, unfortunately, had been unbearable once she heard I was leaving and Harry, Ron and Hermione had quickly enough discovered that she believed she could start taking care of Harry once I had left; a thought Harry had ranted and shouted out of her head, until Arthur had intervened and convinced Harry he would further extract the revenge.  
Molly had, to her own shock, been forbidden by her Lord and House Owner to further take care of Harry or speak to anyone concerning his care or her opinion of it. She was also to discuss all she wanted to do to raise the rest of her kids with Arthur before performing any single action regarding it, something the twins had cheered on.

Arthur had also taken to coming home for lunch, so he could spend it alone with Harry and teach him about Politics, his Family and the position he would have to take as Head of House once he turned off age. I felt stupid for not offering it myself a little sooner, but know Arthur is the better option – as I never paid attention to those lessons.  
Not when my mother tried to drill it into me and not when Charlus offered to teach me together with James. I had, back then, after all been young and rebellious against everything my family stood for – something Crouch had ridiculously used to make sure I didn't get a trial – even when I was already seated in the Courtroom to have one.

Yes, I was about to have a trial and Augusta Longbottom, knowing how I had, two months earlier, risked my life to save her son, had been willing to vouch for Veritaserum, but the Black-Crouch Family Feud had been able to overpower the Life-dept the Longbottoms had to the Blacks as Frank and I had been left without a single scratch.  
I sigh as I remember this and think: "The Family Feud will keep me from forgetting it. Because I, as a Black Head of House, can't take revenge on the Crouch Head of House, I will always remember the worst turn of events in my life. Harry's plan will fail." I sigh at this, but know Harry knows too little about Politics to understand.

Therefore I look at the portal, the black mass and swirling energy scaring me a little, with little hope and Remus grabs my shoulder, as he says: "It'll be alright." But while I adore how he can always tell when I feel down, do I shake my head and say: "The Crouch-Black family Feud will keep me from ever letting go. It's Ancient Magic."  
The man sighs too and says: "Explain to me on the way." I nod and with Luxord, Harry and Jack behind me, do we enter the portal – that has quite the nice interior behind the dark, dangerous door. Light colors are swirling everywhere, but for some reason Jack scowls at the strange white signs floating over the walls.

We then start walking, Luxord making another entryway several feet ahead of us and I say: "Harry thinks I never got a trial and that's slightly true. I did get a trial, but the trial actions and everything it included was denied to me, thanks to the Black-Crouch Family Feud Crouch Senior invoked once I was seated in the Courtroom.  
All I remember was sitting there, hearing Augusta use the Life-Depth the Longbottoms owed the Blacks because I saved Frank two months previous and Crouch overpowering that with the Black-Crouch Family Feud and the fact Frank and I both escaped unharmed before the guards grabbed me and I was send to the island.  
This was done shortly before my mother died and because my father and Regulus were already dead, it was to the will of my uncle Alphard to decide who would be the next Lord Black. Because I was called Lord during my wrongful imprisonment, I need to take Family Head Revenge on a Crouch Family Head or this will haunt me forever.  
And with both Senior and Junior dead, that chance is zero out of zero. I'll never heal, but I know Harry's right. I need to heal as much as I can, even if I can't heal completely." Remus smiles at me and says: "But Sirius, there is a way you can take revenge." I look at him shocked and confused and ask: "There is?"

Remus nods and says: "All you have to do is let Rita Skeeter out on Crouch's actual actions. A Family Feud is illegal to be used in an Auror's Trial and you were an Auror back then. He also aided in the escape of a dangerous criminal and cast an Unforgiveable on his own family for several years. Put that in the news paper and bam – revenge done."  
I shake my head and say: "That won't do, Remus." But Remus shakes his head back and says: "It will, Sirius, because Crouch using his Family Feud to imprison you took you from what you care about most, your actual family. Crouch cared most about his reputation. Print this and his reputation – and that of his family – is history."  
Now I smile widely and ask: "You think there's a way to do it? I'll be stuck in a different world after all." But then Remus says: "You should really start taking your own advice." I look behind me and see Luxord with his head deep in a book and what Muggles call a pen, flowing over it like mad, before the man looks up and winks.  
I smile widely and whisper: "Remind me to make the guy Regent to the House of Black before I leave. As far as the media and the Ministry know my uncle Alphard is still alive and Head of Black and he's someone the Ministry actually likes. If they think he hired Luxord as Family Regent, the guy will have no trouble extracting revenge."

And with that Remus and I give each other a High-five and pass the portal to the most amazing island I have ever seen – an island that makes Luxord nod in appreciation, Harry smile in reminiscence and make the mouths of Remus and I drop as we just can't decide where to look. But as I look at the beauty of this world, I know one thing.

This is my healing spa.


	14. The Actual Truth

**XIV – The Actual Truth**

For years have I kept the secret of my family and my little boy – and Ambrose's – close to my heart, even when that secret actually lived with us for 8 years. Silen is Sora's actual brother and his mother is really my sister, but those are two things I never told Sora, Riku or my little Silen as the thought of my sister still hurts too much.  
The thought of Silen's sudden disappearance also hurts, but when Kairi came to us with a letter from Riku that told us he and Sora were going to go and see Silen I knew the time had come. It would only be a matter of time until Silen would long to see the islands again and come here and when that happened I knew the truth would have to be told.

And so I had decided to do all of my chores near every window in my house. And my waiting, unfortunately, doesn't take too long as Silen, a black-haired and brown haired man with long soft brown robes, a blonde haired man with black robe and someone who is obviously a pirate arrive on the beach from a swirling black portal.  
The smile on Silen's face widens more and more as he looks around, letting his mind reunite with his childhood home and then he laughs and lets himself fall face first into the soft brown sand – just like he always did before he, Kairi, Riku and Sora would go to the islands. The four men with him smile widely and I take a deep breath.

I then walk over to the beach and with a large smile say: "It's been too long, Silen dear." Silen instantly looks up from where he was burying his head in the sand and before I know it, I have him hugging me ferociously while he shouts: "Auntie Andrea!" Making me snicker just like it did all those years ago.  
I softly pat his soft messy black hair and say: "You haven't changed a bit, dear." But then Silen lets out a Pffft sound and says: "You have no idea how much I've changed, auntie. There is so much that happened since I –." He then suddenly stops and mumbles: "Sorry for my disappearance. Didn't want to leave, just – just happened."

I smile at him, falling in love with his innocence all over again and while softly raising his lowered head so his eyes meet mine, I say: "I know, child. I even know why you came and why you left. Although I don't know why you came here now. Care to explain?" Silen gulps and asks: "Care for a long story short?"  
I nod and he says: "This here is my Godfather Sirius, my birth name is Harry James Potter and this man was supposed to be my guardian were it not for the crappy government in my home world. So now, because my godfather can never do what he deserves to in my world, I was hoping he could do it here, if you don't mind."

Then the man Harry pointed out to, the black-haired with brown cloak, says: "Wow, that is a long story short." Making Harry snicker while the blonde haired man closes the black portal behind him and his companions and Kairi says: "Still can't believe that you came back as a Nobody." The man looks at her and she says:  
"Well, it's just that Lea, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, Braig, Isa and Xehanort all came back Human, but with the same powers as their Nobodies. So it's a little weird that you came back as a Nobody." The man nods and says: "Weird, but definitely something that is worth investigating." Making Kairi shrug in agreement.

I then sigh and ask: "Mr. Sirius, may I invite you over for some Paopu juice and some fresh made fish?" The man looks interested and says: "I've heard of a lot of juices in my world, but Paopu juice sure sounds interesting. I think I'll take you up on that offer, miss – ehm." I smile and while knowing I will shock him senseless I say:  
"Andrea, Andrea Evans." Both him and the sandy-blonde haired man shake their heads before looking at me in the shock I had expected and the other man asks: "I'm sorry, but did you just say Evans?" I nod and say: "It's a long story. Why don't I explain it over that juice and those fish I offered you?" The two nod while looking dazed.  
We then all head for my house and Harry makes me feel even worse about Petunia as he asks: "Why are you so shocked she's named Evans?" And Sirius asks: "What? Harry, surely you know your mum's maiden name?" Harry shakes his head and says: "No, I don't. And what does mum have to do with this?"

I sigh and whisper: "Curse you, Petunia. You've really made a turn for the worst. With you and your new husband and all." And I remember how little Silen had cried us all to the main courtyard of the island, appearing in the middle of a late August afternoon and having marks on his leg that proved they had been purposely broken.  
The shock that someone had been willing to injure someone so young so badly had made us incapable of thinking straight and while we had been able to soothe him and bandage his leg enough to let it heal, had the bandages been put around his leg quite sloppily, causing his bones to grow across his muscles and gaining him his handicap.  
Still, even when new and injured Silen had loved being around Sora and Riku and the three had grown a close bond, one you could only see with the closest of family members and when Kairi had arrived their bond had grown both stronger and closer as well as wider.  
It had been 8 brilliant years and Sora, Riku and Kairi had all been heartbroken for a month when Silen had suddenly disappeared. But I had known he was 10 nearing 11 and knew that, like his mother – my sister – he would have to get used to the Magical World of his home world and go study at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Looking behind me at the boy in question, I really feel the need to take him back to my homeworld and give Petunia a piece of my mind as it seems that she has undone all the hard work my sister and I did to make Silen a strong, well-muscled Islander, not to mention all the hard work our kids put into it to make him a happy child.  
I shake my head as I turn it back and open the door of my home for my guests, Ambrose also coming over and sharing a meaningful glance with me, to which I nod, agreeing with her that now is the time for the truth about where we come from and who we – and Sora and Riku – really are. We both sigh and start working on the snacks.


	15. The Truth

**XV – The Truth**

My sister and I are sitting at her home with several people of our own actual homeworld, a world where we know Sora and Riku are now. Wondering if the two are instinctively getting used to the world and whether or not they would feel home inside their birth world, I focus on the – soon to be painful – situation at hand.  
The men named Sirius and Remus are conversing together quietly, obviously trying to find out how Andrea and I could be named Evans and I know that their most logical – and most untruthful – explanation is that Evans is just a regular surname and therefore can be used by any family in any possible world.

Shaking my head and sighing I hear Silen ask: "Is something wrong, Auntie Ambrose?" I smile at his innocence, obviously coming forth from him not understanding a bit of the current confusing situation and say: "No Silen dear, your aunt and I are just feeling kind of bad for having to tell you this now instead of all those years ago."  
The boy nods and Andrea says: "You see, Silen – well." I sigh, knowing Andrea finds this a whole lot harder because Silen stayed with her and Sora the entire time he was here and thus take the responsible role as eldest sister and say: "Your mother, Silen, was part of a triplet. And we, Andrea and I, are the other two parts of that triplet."

Silen, Sirius and Remus all look shocked and Jack the pirate and Luxord the Nobody instantly go sit next to our nephew, grabbing his hands in a comforting manner. Silen himself looks shocked beyond words and Andrea and I share a look, both knowing we have to take this chance to explain everything before he starts asking questions.  
Andrea nods and says: "You see, we were all born on the 30th of January in 1960, but 3 years later we came across Cassandra Trelawney, who was in her last year of living. She made a prophesy to our faces and that night Lily returned home alone as the prophesy had made use of our magic to transport us here, to Destiny Islands."

Silen looks shocked and asks: "You – you really are my – my aunts?" Andrea nods and says: "Yes, and our disappearance is also the reason Petunia hates magic so much. The day we disappeared there was a heist at a bank right near where we were walking and while our parents thought Ambrose and I had died there, Petunia did not.  
She believed Lily had done something to keep us from her – yes, at that age she was already that vain – and when they discovered Lily's magic, Petunia believed that Lily had cast a spell on us or something to make us disappear. Since then has she hated magic and your mother – which I see she now takes out on you."  
Silen lowers his head and Andrea goes to kneel in front of him, lying a hand on his knee and making him look at her as she says: "You didn't deserve it, dear little one. You didn't deserve it when we found you and you don't deserve it now. The life we tried to give you during those 8 years is what you deserve, magic or no magic."  
Silen smiles and Sirius asks: "But if you're sisters of Lily, then why did you never tell Harry this?" And I answer: "Because the Prophesy forbade us from doing so. We were to raise Harry and make him know what love is, so that his heart could grow and he could – well, the prophesy is quite complicated, to be honest."  
The man nods and asks: "Can you recite it for us? I mean, I know it's been years since you heard it, but – could you?" I nod and look at Silen, asking him if he wants to know as well. The determined glance in his eyes reminds me of my sister and I smile as I feel as if I am back to that day. And with that I chant:

_**Three mothers of four sons stand before me.  
**__**Magic shall split them apart from this day forth,  
**__**but through the sons of two they shall unite.  
**__**Two of three brought to Islands of Destiny,  
**__**They will raise three of the four destined children.  
**__**All 4 sons, born from 2 mums, are of purest light and darkness.  
**__**Two of Light, two of Darkness, they will bring unity to the Homeworld  
**__**And the Universe shall take the only planet with life, the homeworld of all  
**__**Once the two mothers have raised the 2 children of light and the one of Darkness.**_

Everyone now looks at me weirdly and I say: "The 3 children we were supposed to raise are Sora, Riku and Silen. But neither Sora and Riku, nor Andrea and I are from this world. We are all from England, we are all born there, destined to be raised here so that Sora and Riku can unite Light and Darkness in this Universe."  
Sirius nods and asks: "So, do you know who their true mothers are?" But I shake my head and Andrea says: "We know Sora is Lily's, just like Harry, but we don't know who Riku's is, because we don't know who the other child of Darkness is." This makes the three shake their heads and Silen asks: "Sora – is my – my brother?"

I nod and say: "Yes sweetling, Sora was born end March in 1979, but an hour after his birth was he send to me and I instantly remembered the prophesy. The same happened, a year earlier with Riku, at the start of February, but we never found a nametag with him, so we don't know his birth-given surname, unfortunately."  
I see the others all share a look and Silen asks: "Why did you never tell us?" And Andrea answers: "Because we knew the prophesy first had to come true as far as possible. And when Darkness took us from Sora and Riku, swallowing up our world, we knew they first had to bring Unity to the Light and Darkness here."  
I then go on and say: "That happened a few days ago. Last month Sora and Riku went in for their Mark of Mastery and came across the Seeker of Darkness, Master Xehanort. That was the start of them showing they liked each other. Then Riku, a few days ago, was kidnapped and that made Sora angry enough he destroyed Xehanort and his henchmen."

Our visitors look shocked and Silen asks: "Sora and Riku brought Light and Darkness together?" And Jack says: "They sure did. They helped me loads of times just last year. They helped me break a curse, helped me get back my ship and promised me that once I was able to master a Keyblade, I would have Sora and his friends as my crew."  
Instantly Silen lightens up and asks: "Really, you have a ship?" And Jack smirks as he asks: "Want to see, lad?" Silen nods eagerly and I smile, glad to have all of this behind us. Sirius then says: "Jack, you take Harry to see that ship of yours. I need a quick word with Andrea and Ambrose." The pirate nods and the two leave.

The man then turns to me and asks: "_**The Universe will take the one planet with life, the homeworld of all**_. That's earth, isn't it? Earth is to become part of this Universe, am I right?" I nod, amazed at how quickly the man has figured out the same thing Andrea and I realized when Riku came to us and Andrea says:  
"My sister and I believe that Sora, Riku, Silen and some other child will have to unite Light and Darkness there too. We realized this when Riku came to us. I just – I fear it will have to be more than just destroy someone who wants Darkness to conquer the Light." The man sighs and says: "Yeah, I fear the same."  
He then looks outside, where we can see Jack lying something in the water of the ocean, something that turns into a gigantic ship a second later, and he says: "Our world is filled with liars and frauds. I fear Harry will have to set things straight when it comes to truth, lies and all that, before the world can unite with this Universe."  
This makes my sister and I share a worried glance and then Leon says: "Well, at least he won't have to do it alone. He has me, Jack, Luxord, Hayner, you, Remus, his aunts, Sora, Riku and everyone else Sora ever befriended." This makes Sirius smile at the man and he mutters: "Good, he'll need it." Before we all look outside again.


	16. Bluest of Waters

**XVI – Bluest of Waters**

To lie my beautiful ship, the Famous Black Pearl, in these waters of light and freshness is a form of irony I certainly don't miss, yet the amazed smile on my new mate's face as he looks from the front to the back of the ship, his eyes roving over everything that ties this beauty together is just a brilliant sight to behold.  
I smile at the lad and then grab onto a couple of ropes that hang down near the anchor's hold, putting my feet firmly on the wooden side of the ship and ask: "Ready to sail out, laddy?" Harry nods and I smile: "Well then, climb yourself on board." And he quickly follows my example, while I am amazed at how well he does it.  
Harry and I almost reach deck at the same time and I whistle as I say: "Well done, little mate. Not many can climb up a ship as quick as me. Not anyone I've ever had in me crew." Harry smiles widely and asks: "Can we just set up a few rules, seeing as you're captain and I know nothing of sailing a ship and all?"

I shrug and say: "Sure, what do you want as rules?" And Harry crosses his arms as he says: "I'll do anything you ask of me as first mate, but I won't clean. I've done my share of cleaning with the Dursleys and I absolutely despise it. Cleaning anything but the necessary will just remind me of them all over again."  
I look at the confident stance the young black-haired boy has and then look further and see fear and worry shine slightly behind a mask of strong green determination and smirk, liking this kid more and more as I say: "No cleaning? That's fine! This beauty has been cleaning herself for generations, it doesn't need anyone mopping it."  
Harry sighs relieved and then stands straight, raising a hand to his temple and asks: "What orders do you have, captain?" I look at the lad, shocked of his willingness to follow rules and orders and while usually I would find that one of the best traits in a fellow pirate, does it irritate me to see it on my little new partner and I say:

"No orders, you're not my first mate, you're fellow captain. And I never thought I'd see the day I, Captain Jack Sparrow, would speak those words. Just don't mention it in front of Mss. Swan, okay?" Harry nods and asks: "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if I stayed first mate until I learned the stuff and all?"  
But I shake my head and say: "Best way to learn how to be a captain is by being a captain. And don't worry, you have Jack Sparrow as your tutor so you'll be just fine." The black-haired new captain smiles and we happily start preparing the ship for takeoff, Harry following me every order like a trained puppy, which further irritates me.  
I sigh and say: "You know, of the stuff that you do know about ships, you could tell me to do them." Harry shrugs as he strongly ties a rope of the middle sail to the side of the ship and anchors it down with an amazing well-tied knot. I shake my head and say: "To the wheel, laddy. It's time to set sail on these bluest of waters."

And Harry, while smiling widely, hesitantly grabs the wheel, but I can tell that he will never have a firm grip on it and quickly stand behind him. Only, when I do, do I suddenly remember that I left my jacket in the hut and my thin shirt and pants easily slide against his back and legs, making me gulp in slightly nervousness.  
I raise my arms and feel them slide side by side with his, my length just slightly longer than his and thus making me easily able to grab the wheel, but only by taking another step closer to the boy. Harry looks at me and I say: "You better put that hand 4 handles to the right like this. It makes sure you always have one hand down."  
But while telling him this, do I look deep in his emerald green eyes and when my hand touches his to move it, I feel electricity go through me, going straight down and making me glad for my beard and mustache as I am turning slightly red of want and love for the child in front of me. Yet Harry seems clueless and I feel relieved.

The boy turns back to the steering wheel and asks: "So you always have one hand down at the bottom of the wheel?" And I nod, taking a step back and fighting down my liking for that amazing heat and the urge to get back at it as I say: "It makes sure you can steer away quickly if another pirate ship attacks or if the wind changes course."  
Harry looks amazed and then, strangely enough, sticks one of his fingers into his mouth. I gulp as I see this, fighting the mental image of him having a wet finger up his ass and then see him pulling the finger back out and keeping it up, looking around him as if looking for something, before grabbing the wheel and turning it.  
I feel the ship turning and to my shock, does a strong wind hit the back of the sails, causing us to quickly leave shore and to float onto open sea. I look at the boy shocked, wondering how he could have known this and as he sees me looking, he asks: "What? That's what I learned at primary school? Is something wrong?"

I shake my head and ask: "How, how did you know that?" And Harry says: "The wetness of my finger gets blown dry at a certain side and that makes me know from which side the wind comes. It's a really easy trick." I look shocked and follow his example, trying to ignore how Harry keeps looking at me as I do so.  
Pulling the wet finger out, I stick it high up in the air and indeed, while on the front of my finger the saliva runs down my hand, does the back of it get blown dry – exactly from the same direction as where the wind comes from.  
I look at my finger shocked and say: "Your world has some neat old tricks, laddy." Making Harry smile before he focuses back on the wheel, steering it right and left just slightly, but moving his entire body with it, making me gulp as it almost looks as if he's dancing on the wind above us and the waves below us.

For almost an hour we sail across the waters of Destiny Island and I see a couple of water animals I have never seen before. After the hour is over, we are so far away from the islands we can no longer see them and I say: "We better lay anchor here and wait for the wind to change course. That way we can easily sail back in a few minutes."  
Harry nods, but I can tell he has trouble unleashing the anchor line and laugh before easily lifting the pin. Harry turns red and I say: "Don't worry, as long as you keep working with the steering wheel and the ropes, your body will be in top shape in no time." This makes Harry smile widely, his eyes actually turning a shade greener and he asks:  
"Really?" I nod and say: "And you have Sora, Riku, Leon and Hayner to help you, not to mention Captain Jack Sparrow!" Harry looks at me oddly and asks: "Why do you talk of yourself in 3rd person?" I sigh and say: "It's proof to other pirates and non-pirates that I'm the best captain of the Spanish Main."  
"Ah, like the Boy Who Lived." Harry states and I ask: "The What now?" Making Harry look at me shocked. Wondering what I did wrong, as those eyes so easily make me feel as if I did something wrong, I ask: "What is the Boy-Who-Lived?" And Harry, still looking at me in pure shock, answers: "I – I am."

This confuses me and Harry sighs before sitting down on one of the older barrels. This worries me as the barrels are very easy to break the older they get, but then I get a new reason to worry as Harry's weight just doesn't seem to be enough to break it and he says: "It's a really long story and I prefer not to think about it."  
I nod and while looking from him to the barrel, expecting it to break, and he says: "When I was a year old, my parents went down under. They tried to protect me against a man named Voldemort, a man that's had it out for me ever since. They were betrayed and got killed, but because Voldemort couldn't kill me, he fled.  
Everyone thinks he's gone and that I killed him, so they dubbed me the Boy Who Lived, as I am the only survivor of a Killing Curse. But recently, I discovered it was my mother that saved me and not me that saved everyone else. Because she was offered a chance to live and loved me too much to take it, her love protected me."

I look at the boy, shocked that he had to go through something like that and whisper: "And I thought being cursed was bad." Harry smiles at me and sighs as he looks back down and says: "And now Voldemort is back and no one is willing to believe it. They believe the Daily Prophet and think I'm a liar, out for attention and fame.  
But the only fame I've ever known is fame that reminds me of my parents being killed and fame that makes people scapegoat me for as long as I can remember. And now they call me a liar on my parents' murderer. And that – that prophesy." Harry stops, his voice almost dead and I feel my heart break as I look at him.

Young, small, quite thin and obviously low on weight as the barrel still has yet to break, with his head down and his hair covering his green eyes, while his lips are shaped in a tight-lipped frown, making me want to kiss his worries away and his shoulders slumped, while his upper body hangs over his lower body defeated.  
Hurt that my little mate had to become like this before we could be there for him, I silently make a Pirate's Vow to be there for him through everything and get off my barrel, only to pull him off of his and hug his little defeated frame close to mine, pushing every inch of him against me and wrapping my arms around him as I say:  
"That was then, little one. Now you have us, you have your aunts, you have your brother and Riku. There are millions of people who will believe you and who will help you. Don't forget, little captain, that your brother has travelled to all the worlds in this here universe. He knows everyone here and they will be sure to help him."

Harry smiles at me and finally, I can no longer resist. Those twinkling eyes with hope and despair shining in them, that small, small face with that porcelain, soft peach-colored tan, that slightly turned up nose, that well-divined jaw-line , those amazing cheekbones and those rosy, small, pouty lips formed into a smile.  
I lower my face gently and see shock appear in Harry's eyes, making me halt just when our noses are inches apart, but then Harry himself closes the distance between us and finally, those angelic lips are on mine and I feel happier and stronger than I have ever felt, even when Sora helped me win back my Precious Pearl.

Changing the positions of my arms, I lie one hand in his slim neck while the elbow lies down his back and use the other to play with a few of his wilder, messier locks, but barely pay this any attention as those lips on mine are divine, even if the kiss is slightly sloppy and proves how much of a virgin my mate still is.  
This both excites and cautions me and I slowly take the lead in the kiss, pressing against his lips just that little bit more to extract my dominance and Harry easily – almost instinctively – surrenders as I move my head to the side, pushing his face just that little bit closer to mine and drawing a single moan from my mate's throat.  
Deciding he has enough as he must have been kissed only a handful of times now, I slowly part and whisper: "You're easy to fall for, you know that?" And even with my eyes closed I know I have again made him smile, while I find the irony of such a romantic kiss on such a dangerous ship quite humorous and yet fitting.


	17. Little Gemstone

**XVII – Little Gemstone**

Harry, Luxord and Jack all have just returned from Destiny Island and while Luxord has his head deep in his book and seems to look at several parts of it, making me know it's not a reading book, do Harry and Jack share a few glances and a few smiles when they catch each other glancing, making me know they sealed their part of the bond.  
This fuels the anger and jealousy I had started to feel when Hayner had kissed the lovely little black haired boy and I know I have to take my chance now before Luxord does. The man then gives me free space as he says: "Have to head for the Ministry. Sirius wants me as Regent of the Family and there is a lot I have to do under that role."

I nod and Arthur, who has just returned for lunch, says: "I'll take you there after lunch. Come on now, you're just in time." The three nod and we all leave, me sending Jack a look to which he nods, before I slowly take Harry's hand in mine, the boy looking shocked for only a second before he smiles at me widely and – if I daresay – lovingly.  
Hoping I can win the boy's heart in time for Luxord not to beat me at kissing those amazing rosy lips, I happily take my usual seat at his left, while he sits at the left of the head of the table and Arthur takes Sirius' seat at the head, Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting down at the other head as he has been doing since we all came here.

Then Harry asks: "Sora, did you know there is a prophesy regarding you, me, Riku and another boy?" And while I had noticed just about everyone of the Order tensing up at the word _prophesy_ do they seem to calm down when the boy starts listing the names and Sora looks at him shocked and says: "No, I didn't."  
This makes Harry shrug and he says: "Figures, I just had to be sure if everything Auntie Ambrose had told me was real." This confuses us all and he says: "Apparently, you and Riku were destined to bring Light and Darkness together in the Universe of Destiny Island and this other boy and I are destined for the same here.  
Once we have done this – which will probably include killing Voldemort – this world will join with that Universe and I guess divide into parts to link with the worlds in your Universe, seeing how vast and widely different parts of our world are." My two friends nod, while I feel deeply amazed by what my mate just told me.

Then suddenly, what he said of killing this Voldemort person, makes me realize I can take my chance to win his heart and I squeeze his hand, making him look at me as I say: "You won't fight Voldemort alone, little gemstone. We're all here and we all want to help. You won't fight that monster on your own, not anymore."  
Harry smiles, but then he laughs softly and asks: "Little gemstone?" I shrug and say: "It's the first that comes up in me when I look in your eyes." The laughing stops and his pale cheeks turn red enough for the blush to cover his cheekbones, making me smile as I know I charmed my way into his heart just a little bit more.

We then all have lunch and afterwards, while Arthur takes Luxord to the Ministry and while Jack distracts Hayner, do I take Harry up to his own room for some relaxation. Harry leans down on his back on his bed and I sit up against the headboard next to him, looking over his shoulder at the moving pictures of the book he reads.  
The book is called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and with the speed that Harry pages through it, along with how he stops exactly where he seems to want to stop, do I know he has read this book a lot of times already. Still the sport is absolutely amazing to watch, even if it's only from moving pictures and suddenly Harry snickers.  
I look at him and he says: "I have a surprise for Sirius when he gets back." This catches my interest, while I love how the happiness on my mate's face makes his face glow, his eyes sparkle and his cheeks gain some color and he says: "I became Seeker in my First, while usually you can't try out until Second."

This shocks me and Harry laughs as he says: "Yep, one of the only things I'm willing to brag about. I'm the Youngest Seeker in a Century, at least at Hogwarts. And, in the last four years, have I only lost a single match." This makes me smile in pride and I ask: "So you're a real athlete, huh?" But Harry shakes his head and says:

"It's more that – when I'm up in the air, up on my broom – it feels … as if everything, my worries, my responsibilities as Boy Who Lived, my fears, my nighttime terrors … is left behind on the ground. In the air, I'm just me, just Harry. I don't have any urgency to do anything, except for catching the Golden Snitch."  
I smile and while he lies on his back, the book lying open on his chest and his eyes closed, do I softly touch his face and pull it to look at me, Harry opening his eyes slightly as I say: "You've always been just Harry for me." This shocks Harry enough for his eyes to bulge and then a large smile appears on his face, making me smile back.

He then moves, lying the book down next to him and cuddles his head in my lap, shocking me before I smile and move over to sit a little more in the middle of the bed. I then slowly move more of Harry's upper body on my legs and softly start to stroke his hair, no longer caring for that kiss as this feel much and much better.  
Then Harry murmurs: "Couldn't be happier." And I smile as I ask: "Is being yourself so important for you, little gemstone?" Deciding to stay with the nickname. Harry looks up slightly, the happy smile off his face and he says: "It's something I can claim as my own, something others can't take from me, no matter how hard they try."

This worries me and he says: "Ever since first have people been expecting all sorts of things from me and – and it seems as if they just won't accept that I'm just 15 years old. I mean, they cursed me for losing 150 points without asking how that happened, they cursed me for being Heir of Slytherin, while my best friend was Muggleborn.  
And this year a reporter has been allowed to write all kind of garbage about me and my friends and not a single adult steps in defend me as a minor against all that slander. It's the same stuff every year and – being just Harry makes me know that under all that pressure and all those expectations, I still have my own person."

As he speaks, I feel furious and ask: "And who exactly has been doing this?" And Harry, obviously relaxed enough to just talk his heart out, says: "Mostly the students. In the two months of the 150 points loss issue, I stayed in the Hospital Wing for such an amount of hours, that if you count them all together, they make a full week."  
This enrages me and I have to fight really hard not to summon my Gunblade and go student hunting before I ask: "And that Heir of Slytherin thing?" Harry sighs and says: "There was an unknown monster attacking Muggleborns and I performed Slytherin's famous Ability, so everyone thought I was the attacker.  
Especially the Hufflepuffs as one of their own students was the last to be attacked, right after I showed them I was a Parsletongue – snake speaker, that is." I nod and ask: "And in their anger for the attacked student they attacked you and forgot your best friend was Muggleborn." And Harry mutters: "Along with my mother."

Again I suppress my rage and I whisper: "Can't wait till we leave for Hogwarts." Making Harry smile up at me. I smile back and then softly grab his chin as I ask: "Little gemstone, can you promise me you will constantly let one of us be around you at Hogwarts. We want you safe and loved, not cursed and insulted."  
Harry nods and asks: "You're not going to get back at those students, are you?" And, deciding to be lenient as this must have happened years ago, I whisper: "Only if they make another move this year." Harry nods and whispers a soft thank you, before cuddling back with me in my lap, making me smile as I continue stroking his hair.

After about half an hour, he asks: "Aren't you a little stiff, sitting up like that?" And I smile down at him as I say: "Not with your warmth against my stomach, I'm not." The boy turns red again and I softly murmur: "Oh my little gemstone, if only you could see for yourself and accept how beautiful you look."  
Harry buries his face in my legs and I try not to get aroused by this as the image of him sucking my cock unwillingly rises to the front of my mind, but I quickly push it to the side with the fact that this is my chance to kiss those beautiful, rosy and oh so very tempting lips and I softly raise my loved one's face back up.

Harry and I lock eye-contact and I whisper: "I thought I was the happiest when Sora defeated Master Xehanort as it meant that my Home world, Radiant Garden, was safe, but being here with you makes me feel that same happiness a hundred times over. I know it's early, Harry, but you make it so very easy to love."  
Harry looks at me and I can tell that his gaze is searching for any hint of lies or deceit. Hating whoever made my little gemstone be so distrusting of those who could so deeply love him, I let my little Harry see me as I am, opening up for the first time in over a decade. Harry's eyes widen as he must realize this and then it happens.  
Harry seems almost drawn to the emotions shown on my face so openly and slowly his head moves up to mine. Crouching down I meet him halfway and happily take his lips with my own, kissing him and loving how he seems to try and kiss me back, which proves to me this must be his third or fourth kiss ever given.

Loving this fact, but discarding it in light of the bigger picture, I delicately lie one of my hands in his neck and pull his head just that little bit closer, my hand tightening to prove he is mine. Harry moans softly and I weaken my hold, but then he moans again and I realize with a smile how he must enjoy my demanding love for him.  
I slowly pull my partner up in a seated position, one that still proves how much smaller he is than me as his body is easily encased by my own and with him sitting cross-sided with me to my right, do I wrap my other arm around his waist, my hand grabbing his side and softly massaging the skin hidden under the thick fabric there.  
Harry moans softly again and I smile in the kiss, loving how our lips meet and clash, yet do so lovingly and tenderly as I don't want to lose myself too far. I move my other hand up, almost losing it in the wild messy strands of his black hair and softly grab parts of his hair, moving my hand a few times as I lengthen the kiss.

Finally we part and I whisper: "I love you, Harry." But Harry gulps and I whisper: "Take your time." But Harry looks down and I know he must feel like he upset me. I again raise his head, this time applying a little pressure at the back of his head and I say: "I know how it feels to be hurt by those you trust, little gemstone.  
Master Xehanort was an Apprentice of our own Master and Ruler, Ansem the Wise. He stole the name of our Ruler and used it to spread Darkness over our world. We had to flee because we could not trust on our Ruler to protect us from his own Apprentice. I didn't see my homeworld again for 10 years, I know how it feels."

Harry smiles at me and I whisper: "I love you, but I first want to earn your trust. Then I want to hear you say it back, but only then." Harry hugs me and whispers: "How did I get so lucky?" And, thinking back on all he told me, I finally embrace him strongly and whisper into his hair: "You deserved it a long time ago, little gemstone."


	18. Brothers And Birthdays

**XVIII – Brothers and Birthdays**

I really wonder what Prophesy Silen was talking about and whether or not mum told him more that she never told me. Still Riku and I patiently wait in the kitchen underground, talking with Hermione and Ron and telling them of our adventures, Riku doing so less than me and it seems as if our story really captivates our listeners.  
Still, once we reach the reunion between myself, Riku and Kairi, I halt as I know that – back then – I had the perfect opportunity to tell Riku how my feelings evolved during my journey to find him. Taking a deep breath and passing over this fact once again, I continue the tale, Riku helping me along a little more from here on out.  
Then finally we explain them about our return from the Dark Meridan to Destiny Island and Harry and Leon come back from their little alone time in Harry's room. Harry sees me and smiles as he says: "Hey Sora, auntie Ambrose told me some stuff you might want to hear yourself. Concerns that prophesy and all that stuff."

I instantly wonder what he could be on about and say: "Good, I was wondering what mum had told you that she never told me." Silen laughs and says: "She just never told you because the prophesy first had to come true a little, meaning that you and Riku first had to bring Light and Darkness together in that Universe."  
I nod and Silen sighs as he says: "And now I understand why she never told you. Man, I thought I prepared for this back upstairs." But then Leon hugs Harry from behind and says: "You did, little gemstone. Just relax and tell them what you know." Silen nods and I motion for him to sit between me and Riku.

Silen smiles at me and does as requested, before he says: "You might find this hard to believe – but – well. Eugh." Harry moans and Riku says: "Just let it come to you, Silen. We can take it, little one." Silen nods and then shocks me and Riku deeply as he says: "All three of us are born here, Riku. Here in this world."  
I look from Silen to Riku and back as Silen says: "Apparently the prophesy first took my mother her two twin sisters and then took you and Riku, so that you two could defeat the evil there and another boy and I could defeat the darkness here in this world. I don't know who the other boy is, but I know he's Riku's brother."

"How do you know that?" Riku asks and Silen answers: "Because Sora is my brother. At least, according to what auntie Andrea told me. And seeing that the prophesy mentions how the four boys are all born from 2 mothers, I can only assume that Riku is someone else's older brother." I nod and look at Riku shocked.  
Then suddenly Mrs. Weasley scrapes her throat and says: "I know I'm not allowed to interfere with Harry's upraising anymore, but Riku, are your and Sora's birthdays perhaps the 14th of February 1978 and the 24th of March 1979, by any chance?" Riku and I both nod and Harry asks: "Why do you ask, Mrs. Weasley?"  
And the woman answers: "Because both Lily and Alice Longbottom experienced the same strange thing happening to them. They both gave birth to a little boy on those exact dates, had the nurse take their sons to the intensive care for a small hour and when the hour was up, both boys had somehow mysteriously disappeared.  
The Aurors were sent in for both cases, but there were no signs of breaking or entering, let alone any form of transportation magic that could suggest kidnap. It wasn't until the Unspeakables came that we discovered that the magic surrounding the cribs was Seer magic and since then have we wondered what fate awaited the boys."

Silen, Riku and I look shocked and the woman says: "If what that Mrs. Ambrose says is true, then you really are born from this world and Sora really is Harry's older brother." And Riku asks: "And mine? You said a woman named Alice suffered the same fate concerning her son. Who was this Alice? Do you know her?"  
The woman nods and says: "I do, but what happened to her is not my story to tell." Instantly Harry gasps and the woman asks: "You know?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I only recently found out by accident. It was after Crouch Senior was killed. I swore to professor Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone else."

The woman nods at him and he says: "But, I can still tell him who's brother he is. That won't reveal the secret, will it?" And Hayner, who together with Jack have also come down to the kitchen and have sat down opposite of us, says: "No Harry, it won't." Then Riku asks: "So who is it? Who's my little brother, Silen?"  
And Silen looks from Riku to Hayner, who smiles encouragingly, to his friends, who are obviously curious as to what secret he is hiding even from them, but his look at them has their curiosity apparently dying in less than a heartbeat and they nod before he takes a deep breath and says: "It's Neville, Neville Longbottom."


	19. More Than You Can Even Know

**XIX – More than you can even know**

I don't know why Harry would suddenly contact me as he has never done so before during summer, but the letter definitely has my interest and even has my gran opening the doors to Mauville Hall – something that has not been done to outsiders since my parents lost their sanity and their chance to raise me as they deserve.  
Now, Harry is at the front gate and even from this distance – as the driveway is over 10 feet long – am I amazed by seeing the party he has with him – the party being the reason he wrote me in the first place, according to his letter. Harry himself is surrounded by all kinds of people he seems familiar with, but who I've never met before.  
A man that – by all means – looks like a pirate, a young man my gran would never accept me to be because of his hairstyle alone, a man that looks like a light-sided goth or something, a man with a long black robe with silver hangings and stuff and two boys that stand on Harry's sides and that seem to be from some tropical island.

Wondering how Harry could have gotten to know such an wide-arranged party of people, do I rush down from my room on the second floor of the small tower at the front of the manor, a tower I have had to myself since my ninth birthday, and only stop to walk with dignity when I pass my gran on the bottom floor.  
The woman seems not entirely happy anymore with the prospect of opening her doors, while her interest had been the sole reason why I could allow Harry to come over instead of going through the hardship of finding him as even his owl was charmed to be untraceable once the creature took off with my response.  
The spell had been notified by my gran's wards the minute Hedwig had – while in the disguise of a Barn Owl – flown through and while gran had not believed that it was Harry's, had I been able to use the password – as Harry had already told me last year he would be using disguises – that undid the transfiguration.

Gran had been shocked that I had known the spellwork – and I had been a little surprised myself that I had remembered – but I know that when it comes to Harry all my abilities are top-notch as Harry deserves that. He and I have been helping each other in our own ways since first and friendship – thick and strong – grew from that.  
Harry has always helped me by giving off little hints that helped me in case I forgot something and often reminded me of our classes so I could make sure I had my books before leaving the dorm room. I on the other hand constantly helped him keep a low profile in class, but still get the grades his ambition desired.  
He and I also studied together every so often – mostly when Harry was done with Ron and Hermione squabbling or if he couldn't take how nervous Hermione got over this test or that essay – and it has helped us in ways nobody else knows – something we always snicker about at the end of our little sessions as we leave the library.

This makes me smile as I think of all the things he and I discovered over the years, things he and I are planning to take into action once we graduate as we both share the same belief – that our chances to prove ourselves lie outside of Hogwarts, not inside it, where everyone already has their opinions about us set and done.  
This thought takes the happy smile off my face as those stubborn hypocrites have been ruining Hogwarts for Harry and me for the last few years and I have no doubt in my mind that next year will be even worse, especially with how the Daily Prophet is slandering Harry subtly enough to draw everyone's opinions their way.  
Feeling disgusted that those mongrels think they have the right to slander a minor – as Harry remains fifteen no matter what his fame says – do I again wish that Sirius Black was actually innocent or that James and Lily Potter were alive as no one would have dared what is currently going on with any of those two parties around.

"And that's how they treat their hero." Goes through my mind for the umpteenth time, but then I shake my head, look down to make sure I look presentable as Heir to the Longbottom fortune and then open the door, exactly when the light-sided goth has his hand raised on the door, the man showing his shock for only a second.  
He then lowers his hand, his expression serious, but I quickly notice the happy loving smiles he – with the speed of light – sends at my best friend and then take another closer look at the rest of the group, which again makes me understand my gran's growing hesitancy and makes me wonder how Harry knows this group.

The man that – from afar – looked like a pirate now does so even more, his beard, his robe and his sword – which I suddenly notice he tries to hide under his ragged robe – proving to me that, even if he isn't a pirate, he's definitely someone who doesn't live in the city – or even in a regular house in the country for that matter.  
The goth-like man now looks less dangerous and more like someone who could easily be the older brother of all the Weasley siblings and who takes them in were something to happen to either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley – something I know Harry would never forgive himself for even if he hadn't been there when it happened.  
Hoping that my friend isn't still feeling guilty over Cedric, do I look at one of the teens in the group and think: "This kid definitely doesn't go to high parties or fancy schools. Does he even go to school?" I think at the end as the boy wears a vest with ripped arm holes and a jagged bottom along with roughed-up shoes.  
The man in the cloak is one I currently really feel worried about, even if his black robe looks no different from one of my own when I go to a gala or prom, not to mention the fact that he's seemingly reading a book, but while the man tries to fool me, do I feel his gaze lingering on me every time he turns a page.

All in all the only people I feel comfortable letting in are the two boys standing on both sides of my best friend, one of them having ocean-blue-green eyes, an amazing tan, brown hair that is almost as messy as Harry's and a smile on his face that makes me wish it was on Harry's that carefree and happy-go-lucky.  
The other boy – I feel the need to take a step back as for some reason I feel my heart beating faster in my chest – the same way it does whenever my mum does something new or when she makes me believe she will do something other than hand me a piece of wrapping paper like she always does when I visit.  
The boy has long sleek silver-white hair that hangs around his face in such a way it frames his facial features like my mum's did for her before the attack, has strong silver-blue eyes that hold power, hurt and wisdom beyond age in them – quite like my gran – and who has a pair of lips that almost make me think I'm seeing dad.

Wondering how this boy can resemble so many of my family, do I ask: "Hey Harry, who's your friend?" And while feeling stupid for not using the multitude of the word, can I not help but feel strangely connected to the silver-haired boy, as if he is what makes me capable of living my life the way it's meant to be lived.  
Harry, on the other hand, seems to have been expecting this and says: "Neville, you just made this whole trip a whole lot easier on me." Making the silver haired boy smile at him and I shake my head violently as I could have sworn I saw my dad – but then from the picture where I see him smiling at my mum as she sleeps.  
The brown-haired boy laughs at my best friend's reaction and asks: "You want me to take over then, Harry?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Neville trusts me enough to invite us all here, I need to prove I am worthy of that trust." And this makes the blue in the silver-haired boy's eyes shine, shocking me as it shows his pride.

Wondering how close Harry is with these people – and why he has been hiding these bonds – do I take a step back and ask: "Shall we continue in the Lounge?" And everyone nods, while I suddenly notice the goth elbowing the pirate in the side and saying: "Keep your cool, we're here to make a good impression, not to rob the place."  
And while sincerely hope that gran hasn't heard that last bit, do I decide to ignore it myself, while Harry snickers and then I see something I was not expecting. As Harry and the others pass me, does the young teen walk over to Harry, taking the silver-haired boy's place and does he actually link his fingers with Harry's.  
Shocked that Harry only looks from the fingers to the boy and then smiles with a blush on his face before turning to me with a question in my eyes, do I quickly regain my bearing, pass them all and whisper: "You have a lot to explain." And Harry whispers back with a snicker: "More than you can even know."


	20. First Brother Inheritance

**XX – First Brother Inheritance**

I was almost completely ready to explain everything to Neville and the boy had actually made everything a whole lot easier when he asked about Riku as it proves the boy –instinctively – recognizes his older brother, but then Hayner had to break my focus and grab my hand, locking his fingers with mine.  
I don't, really, mind the gesture as it's only more evidence to prove that these four men are meant for me and that they actually want this, yet at the same time do I prefer to keep my distance from them at the moment as it will help me focus on my secret friend and on my need to tell him the truth about all this, which is kind of hard for me.  
Neville has always been the one out of all my friends that I have never lied to and to let him know that I have kept Sora and Riku and my bond with them as my surrogate brothers a secret for all these years had almost made me want to send Mr. Weasley, yet my loyalty to the boy had pushed me to do this task myself in the end.

And now we're all here, Leon having told me that he and my other mates were not going to let me go into this alone as they had seen how scared I had been and wanted to support me as is their duty and while I feel touched that, within only a few days time, they can already read me so well, is their presence here still a hindrance.  
Yet I know that Jack had only faked to look around as if he wanted to rob the place to amuse me and keep my worries at ease, does it seem as if Hayner thinks that the act has me even worried and so, while Neville leads us to the Lounge, do I whisper: "He wouldn't have done it." Making Hayner look at me confused.  
"Jack, he wouldn't have really done it. He just wanted to ease some of my worries so he tried to amuse me. I'm no more worried than I was before." The blonde looks a little guilty at misreading my feelings and whispers: "Sorry." But I just smile back at him, feeling touched how caring the rough teenager actually is.  
"Thanks for caring." I whisper back and Hayner nods, new pride shining in his eyes and while I wonder about the actual bonds that I share with these four – as Sirius and Arthur taught be all about Submissive, Dominant and Neutral bonds – do I shake the thought away for later as we all arrive at the actual Lounge.

There we all sit down and then Riku and Sora make everything a whole lot easier as they cause for Hayner and Jack to take the couch on my left and Leon and Luxord the couch on my right, as they take Hayner's place on my sides and lead me to sit with Neville and then seat themselves on the same couch as well.  
Neville smiles at this, while he sits on one end of the couch and Riku on the other and then asks: "So, who are these people?" This in itself makes me take a deep breath as I had really hoped for a chance to start this conversation myself and then, deciding on a quick change of plan and feeling glad for Mr. Weasley's planning, do I ask:  
"Neville, have you ever asked your gran to have a look at your Family Tree?" And the boy looks shocked as I say: "Because if you have, I think she would have denied you that right. At least, she would have, until today." And with that, do I turn from my best, most honest friend, to my brother in all but blood.

Riku nods at me and asks: "Neville, does the date of the 27th of February 1978 say anything to you?" And then Neville gasps, making everything so much easier on me as it seems that Augusta Longbottom has indeed told Neville the truth and he says: "That's the day my older brother was born. How do you know that date?"  
And Riku softly answers: "That's the day I was born. Did your gran – ." But then the woman herself enters and asks: "Are you Riku?" And the boy nods, his angry face proving he doesn't like the fact that we were overheard and the woman says: "Prove it." Her tone clearly proving she doesn't believe any of us.

Yet, even for this Mr. Weasley had prepared us and so Riku summons his Keyblade and lies it across his chest like a wand and says: "I, Riku Longbottom, hereby accept my birth and blood right as the First and Primal Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. So I swear. So mote it be."  
And under the shocked gazes of Neville and Augusta Longbottom, does a bronze badge with a ring of silver around the edge and with three brown diamonds put in an upturned triangle and inlaid into the badge appear on the white vest of the boy, while everyone else smiles at the proud, self-confident smile that is on Riku's face.  
Augusta is, after this, the first to recover and with a curt nod and a soft: "Good to have you back, Riku." Does she turn her back on us and does she walk away, the doors closing behind her and making Hayner look at her in shock, while Leon says: "Kind of expected more out of someone getting her grandson back after a decade."

But I shake my head as Mr. Weasley had already warned me that Augusta Longbottom was a very distant woman, even to her own family since the incident that took her son and daughter in law their sanity and I say: "I think for how she has been the last few years, that this is the most emotion we can get out of her."  
And when Neville nods in agreement, does the rest of my team nod in united decision to just let it be and then I say: "It gets even crazier, Neville, as Riku isn't the only one who was kidnapped, but came back. Sora here – is my brother." At this Neville turns from his own brother to mine in pure shock and Sora simply nods.

This seems enough for Neville to accept and he asks: "So your parents –." And I nod as I say: "And here is where it really gets weird. Apparently my mum was part of a triplet, but a strange prophesy – courtesy of our dear Divinations teacher's grandmother – took her twin sisters away from her and to the same place as our brothers.  
This was done, because our brothers had to be raised by my mother's sisters, as all four of them were apparently mentioned in this prophesy, together with two other people and it seemed that our older brothers were – for who knows what reason – destined to bring Light and Darkness together in that world where they were sent to."  
At this Neville turns to our brothers and asks: "And you did?" And Sora and Riku nod as Riku says: "It took Sora and me together, especially in the end as only one of our combined attacks was capable of defeating Master Xehanort, but yeah. Took us about three years of battling, traveling and defeating who knows what, but we pulled through."

This makes the young boy – who is only a day older than me – smile at the two and then he turns to Sora and asks: "So how has that first Brother Legacy been enjoying you?" And we all look at him shocked as Sora asks: "First brother what now?" And Neville is this time the one looking shocked before I say:  
"We've only known for a couple of days ourselves. Sora and Riku have only been back for little under a week now." The boy looks shocked and he says: "And no one has told you about the heritage Potter members can get if one is to have more than one child?" And Sora and I both shake our heads, both of us highly curious.  
The boy sighs and says: "If two Potter siblings are born within five years of each other, the eldest sibling becomes a Veela by magic, while the younger sibling is blessed with either a Venquine or a Kitsune heritage. The Potter line just hasn't given birth to more than one child for quite a few generations now.  
At this we all look at each other and then I whisper: "So that's how I got my Venquine side. It had nothing to do with the whole thing with Voldemort, it was my heritage as Sora's brother." And while everyone looks at each other shocked, does Neville ask me: "Wait, these people here are your Venquine Mates?"

And I nod, before Neville turns to Sora and asks: "Who's yours?" But Sora shrugs and Neville looks worried, before he shouts: "Kitsie!" And a House-Elf with short stubby ears, wax-like brown skin and very long fingers on her very small hands appears as Neville says: "A Revelea Criosis Potion, Kitsie, and post-haste, if you could?"  
The House Elf nods and then I ask: "Can't you show this kind of behavior in front of Hermione? Might actually stop her from continuing S.P.E.W. and whatnot." Now Neville laughs and says: "Would love to, Harry, trust me I would love to. But the Longbottom House Elves aren't allowed to leave the premises."  
"Your parents?" I ask with care and while the boy's eyes widen, does a simple headshake to Riku explain the whole thing, making Neville ask: "How much do you know?" And I answer: "I saw the trial of the culprits myself, but Mr. Weasley told Riku in private. No one else knows as it's not my secret to tell."

My friend smiles at me at hearing this and then Kitsie appears back with a dark purple potion in her small hand, whispering just barely audibly: "Here being the Potion Master requested." And Neville smiles at her as he says: "Thank you, Kitsie. Has gran told you of the master's return?" And Kitsie nods, while smiling at Riku.  
Neville nods at the House Elf as well with a happy smile and says: "Then I'm sure you have other orders to follow. You can go now, Kitsie." And with a small happy bow does the House-elf leave, before Neville turns to Sora and says: "This potion is a Longbottom specialty and only allowed to use among the Ancient Lines.  
It will put Sora in a sleep that will last quite a couple of hours, but where he will also experience what is known as the Veela Dream Week in one fell swoop. Gran even took the liberty of explaining me the Veela Dream week, so hear me out, will you?" Everyone nods, all of our eyes on the bottle as Neville hands it to Sora and says:

"A Veela Dream Week always happens in the first week of the Veela's sixteenth birthday. The Veela falls asleep every night this week and when he or she does, he or she gets send special dreams by Destiny itself. These dreams are shown to the Veela because Destiny picked out his or her Destined Soul Mate."  
By now everyone's shocked and I suddenly notice how Sora's eyes move ever so quickly over to Riku and back, making me smile as those two would make just the cutest of couples, but then Neville says: "In these dreams the Veela is utterly blind, yet with his or her other senses the Veela will recognize his or her destined mate."  
Neville then looks at the potion in Sora's hand and says: "This potion pretty much does the same, only thing is it only works when a Veela has already turned sixteen. It basically puts the Veela back to sleep, makes it again incapable of sight and then replays all the dreams the Veela was supposed to have that first week."

"Why was such a thing created? I mean, if the dreams are sent by Destiny and all." Hayner suddenly asks while looking at the Potion and Neville answers: "Back in the old days, it used to happen that family feuds were taken out on the Heirs of the Ancient lines. Blocking certain abilities like a Veela Heritage was no exception."  
This shocks us all and I whisper: "Mr. Weasley really has a lot left to teach me." But then Neville shakes his head and says: "Not so much you, Harry, as more your brother. You come from only one powerful line, so because Sora is the elder one, he will be watched a lot closer by High Society and that will make people judge him."  
This makes Sora cringe and I ask: "You mean, like people do the Boy-Who-Lived?" And while my mates look at the title oddly, something that makes me smile quite widely as it feels amazing to have people who don't know about that stupid title, does Neville sigh and say: "Pretty much yes, unfortunately."  
"And does the same count for me?" Riku then asks and Neville nods again as he says: "I will probably be able to take most of the brunt as we can hide the fact that you two exist if you want to, but if you openly show off that badge, people will start expecting you to behave like Longbottoms do when in High Society Circles."

This makes Riku get thin lips and I know he hates having to pretend someone he's not as the boy always had trouble going along on the imagination games Sora and I used to play when we were little and I have no doubt any of that has changed about the boy in the last five years, but Neville seems to catch on and says:  
"Don't worry, we Longbottoms usually keep behaving like we are when we're in society because we learn all the rules we need to know beforehand. They might restrict us, but we can still be ourselves and we won't really have to change. It's one of the benefits of being of a Line that goes all the way back to Arthur."  
This makes Riku smile and then Sora says: "Well, here's to destined love." And to all of our shocks and Riku's instinctive: "Sora, don't!" Does my older brother gulp the whole potion down in one go, the bottle falling from his limp hand once the last drop passes his lips and Riku is the first to react, catching my sleeping brother.


	21. Sora Dreams of Romance

**XXI – Sora Dreams Of Romance**

It's exactly as Neville said. I can feel that I'm dreaming, yet I can't open my eyes. I feel everything around me, yet the darkness of my eyelids makes me incapable of seeing it. The good thing about this is that, whatever I'm dreaming about, it's at least located in a place I am quite familiar with, as I recognize the palm tree I'm lying on.  
It's the palm tree with the Paopu fruit that Kairi, I myself and Riku always hang out on and where I usually sit on when we first meet there, but where I later lie myself down on whenever we start talking about something serious, like we did when we first decided on building the raft and taking it to see the other worlds.

Lying on the tree, I wonder what I could start to dream about when I suddenly hear a soft, suave voice that has held my interest and heart for so many years say softly: "Knew I could find you here, gorgeous." And while I can't help but blush at the sweet nickname, do I turn my head to his voice and whisper: "Riku."  
Only to get the most amazing experience of my life as Riku actually presses his lips against mine, kissing me with the love and adoration I had always dreamed of getting from him, his hands on my cheeks and his lips adoring mine before he whispers: "You are just so beautiful when I see the sunset lighten up your beautiful frame."  
To this I cannot help but smile, while on the inside I want to cry tears of joy that Riku is indeed in love with me and meant for me, but then suddenly I feel as if everything around me is disappearing and fear for the Potion to have gone wrong, before I suddenly feel everything reappear around me, even if my surroundings seem different.

Instead of lying down, am I standing somewhere, still unable to see and still with my eyes closed, yet my other senses are stronger than ever and I can hear what sounds like electricity escaping a small set of cables just to the south-west of me, while there is a small fountain sprouting water to the south-east, with lights shining against my eyelids.  
Wondering where I am now, do I again hear Riku's voice as he says: "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." And while I wonder where I am, does hearing his voice soothe my nerves and then suddenly do I feel him hugging me, his embrace warm and comforting as if he realizes that I feel frightened of my loss of sight.  
"Sora, you have to stop going back here. Just because we found each other for the first time after the Islands disappeared, doesn't mean I'll be here every time you think you lost me or something." And with those words do I realize where I am; the Third District of Traverse Town, where Riku and I first reunited on our first journey.

Then Riku leads me over to what I now know is the fountain showing two dogs eating some spaghetti and while he keeps his arm over my shoulders in a loving embrace, does he stop right in front of it and say: "You know, you may have lost sight of me that day, but Malificent was really the one who made me lose sight of everything else."  
At this do I look at him – without really being able to see him – and he says: "She took me to behind this wall and when you met Leon and the others at his house over there, did she set me into the shadows of the building across it and did she tell me all kinds of things that made me feel as if you betrayed me."

At this I know that, even with my eyes closed, they are wide as saucers and he growls as he says: "She said awful things that made me feel so lost and alone, told me you had replaced me with new companions, while I had worked so hard to find you. She even said they were more valuable to you than I was."  
By the end of this is the anger in Riku's voice gone and I sincerely want to cry to prove him that's not true. Instead of that, does my body – obviously controlled by my dream – do something else and does it pull Riku into a searing kiss, Riku responding only seconds in by wrapping both arms around me in a tight, needing embrace.  
"No one will ever mean more to me than you, Riku." I whisper against his lips as I end the kiss I have been wanting to give the real Riku for so long and then, just when I feel a relieved smile grow on my loved one's face, do I feel everything disappearing around me yet again, only for things to again take a different shape around me.

This time, I feel myself leaning on the railing of some iron and stone made balcony, on something I somehow know is a two-story building and while the wind blows in my hair, do I smell flowers I have never smelled before, but of which the fragrance smells strangely familiar, as if someone I know wears a perfume with the same scent.  
Then I feel a pair of – by now – familiar loving arms wrap themselves around my waist as a strong chin rests on my shoulder and Riku's voice lovingly asks me: "How was your day?" And while I don't really know as this is just a dream to me, does it seem as if my dream gives me the ability to respond as I answer:  
"The Heartless are decreasing. It seems that Malificent is losing her ability to sprout them as quickly as we defeat them. Keeping an eye on their number and diminishing it to a certain level was definitely a good idea." And while I realize that I must be somewhere in Radiant Garden, do I hear Riku snicker and he says:

"It's not that Malificent is losing her power, Sora. She's just sick of you guys constantly doing so." At this I can only respond with: "Huh?" And Riku answers: "I saw her raven fly out into the sky a few days ago and you know that Raven is always at the castle when Malificent is. So no more raven at the castle can only mean – ."  
And I answer: "No more Malificent. She left! She must have gone back to her own world!" And Riku says: "Not exactly." Again making me feel confused as he goes on and says: "I had Lea follow her raven. It settled in the Organization's old castle. Not surprising, when she and Pete took on the Shadows, she said she would do so."  
And with that do I remember Malificent and Pete appearing just when we saw countless of shadow Heartless come out the windows, just when we had reached the final door to Xemnas and what he claimed to be Kingdom Hearts. Remembering her claiming the castle, do I softly whisper: "Can't believe she actually pulled through."  
But Riku laughs and says: "She has countless of Heartless under her command, none of us to interfere with her plans and a castle bigger than the one she has here. I'm kind of surprised she stayed here this long after we defeated Xehanort." And while I internally feel like agreeing with him, do all my surroundings again vanish.

Feeling them reappear around me, I suddenly feel something completely new to the dreams and feel that my legs aren't completely covered up, yet that there I still fabric surrounding them both, which makes me realize something I have never expected and I think in shocked anger: "Why am I wearing A DRESS?"  
Before a suave voice comes from behind and whispers: "May I have this dance?" And while I try to feel uncomfortable, especially because my eyes are still closed and because I again have no idea where I am, does the sensation of Riku wrapping one arm around my waist and taking my other hand in his calm my nerves.  
Then I hear a romantic, beautiful song appear out of nowhere and before I can even realize what is going on, has Riku lead me into a waltz that makes me wonder how on earth this amazing man can dance so heavenly, my body attuned to the music and responding to the romance surrounding us as I lie my head on his chest.  
Riku lovingly moves his hand from my waist to the upper left side of my back and dances with me in a single circle, twirling from my axe to his and back to mine and somehow actually making us dance in such a way, if we were to dance on ice, our feet would have shaped a heart into the ice due to our dancing moves.  
Then I hear him whisper into my hair and the man says: "Happy anniversary, my love." And while the idea of dancing with Riku in a dress for us dating for a certain amount of time shocks me, does the fact that Riku has kept up with me for at least – if this is a dream of our first – a year make my heart scream with love and joy.

Then I feel my heart crying as – as quickly as the dress, the dance and Riku came – just as quickly does it all disappear and while I hate myself for not having thought of something so magical before, do I suddenly feel myself shifting in position yet again, as I am suddenly lying in what I can only imagine is a bed for two.  
Then, to my shock, do I feel my body changing as well and with that change, do I feel something growing and actually living inside me and I think: "I'm PREGNANT?" Only for that same amazing voice to calm my raging nerves and as I sense Riku climbing in the bed with me, do I hear him whisper at my belly:  
"And how are my two favorite people doing, huh?" And while I feel freaked out that there is actually a living being inside of me, does the amazing, loving voice of Riku – sounding so happy and thrilled with the upcoming child – calm my nerves and actually making me say softly: "We're doing better now that daddy's here."  
And just that one word 'daddy' is enough to make my heart light up like Kingdom Hearts as Riku purrs in my ear at hearing it and while he rubs my belly, does he say: "Well, daddy is here indeed and he can't wait to help momma feel comfortable until our little baby is safe in either of our arms. So, need anything, babe?"  
But I just lie my head on his shoulder as he moves himself so that I am partially lying on his side and with one of my legs over his as I say: "Just this, this is all momma needs. Momma just wants to be with daddy." And while my eyes are closed, do I just know that there is a huge happy grin on the face of the father of my dream-baby.

Then suddenly – yet again – all that is gone, only for me to feel more in control of my own body than during my dreams and it only takes me a second before I realize that I am actually out of the dreams and back in Neville's lounge, my body apparently lying on both a couch and something else, something with legs.  
Shaking my head a little, I open my eyes and think: "It's that they're open, or I'd swear I'm still dreaming." As right in front of me, my head on his lap and his hand nervously going through my hair, is the love of my life and the man of all my dreams – Riku – the boy himself having a really worried expression on his face.  
Looking at him a little longer as he seems to realize that I'm awake, causing for everyone else in the room to realize the same, do I see the fear for the unknown shining in his eyes, together with an emotion I have been able to sense of all his dream forms and that makes me realize my feelings are indeed returned.

Love shines within Riku's eyes, just like I have felt his love in every embrace dream-Riku gave me and I think: "How in Keyblade's name could I ever think my love would be unanswered?" Before deciding that Riku needs to realize the same, especially because I want my Veela mate by my side forever.  
Feeling everyone around me and hearing their voices asking me how I feel and who I dreamed of, Leon even going so far as to say he will get the Gummi ship and fly to whatever world needed, do I shake my head at one of my brother's Venquine mates and say: "We don't need the ship, I just dreamed of Romance."  
And with that do I turn back to Riku, the boy's eyes widening before he softly asks: "Me? You – you dreamed of – of me? Are you sure?" And I nod before deciding to do what dream-Riku did in my first dream. Softly taking Riku's cheeks between my hands, I pull myself up and feel blessed beyond words as our lips meet – for real this time.


	22. A Date For Two, For Two - Part 01

**XXII – A Date For Two, For Two – part 01**

It's been a couple of days now since our visit to see Neville, where Sora kissed Riku and with that confirmed that the two of them were destined soul mates through Sora's Veela heritage and it seems that the two are determined to keep proving this to each other, no matter how obvious it has become to anyone who has eyes.  
The two constantly make sweet eyes to each other, Riku grabs onto Sora to pull him into a hug whenever the two sit even slightly close to each other and whenever Sora hears or senses Riku coming into the room, does he hide behind the doorframe and does he wrap his arms around Riku before kissing him on the cheek.

Riku and everyone else has, by now, gotten used to it and while we are all waiting for our booklists to come, can I not help but wish I could have that same level of romance with my own mates. However, it seems as if they all want me to themselves and that they just can't accept it to be in the same room as each other when they flirt with me.  
Only Hayner and Luxord have shown signs that they're not that bothered by it, but I know that's because Hayner is my age and therefore better able to understand how I feel about this all, while Luxord on the other hand seems to have his absolute hands full, now that he has become the Official Regent to the House of Black.  
The man has, together with Hermione and Rita Skeeter, become an absolute nightmare to the Ministry, the history of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Crouch and his reputation and while I wonder how Sirius is faring on the Islands, do I feel very pleased with the work being done for him here in England.

Still, the extended absence of my mate has definitely begun to bug me and combined with how Leon and Jack just can't stand to be in the same room as the other and prove their love for me, do I spend more and more time over the last day and today with Hayner and my friends, locked in my room, away from those two.  
Hermione naturally worries over this, but I simply tell her that Jack and Leon need to get along with each other if they want to get along with me and the girl had been very understanding of that. By now, I have spent several more hours with Hayner than I have with any other of my mates, do I still feel pretty good of myself.  
And that is mostly because I couldn't help but feel as if me needing to be with my mates has take me the chance to be with my friends and because Hayner is our age, does he easily get along with both Ron and Hermione, even if Ron seems to be more his type as the two are pretty hyped as they talk about all kinds of sports.  
Hermione, in the mean time, has taken this opportunity to check on whether or not I have studied all my summer homework – something which she knows I did, because I used that chance to introduce Sora and Riku to our form of magic only a few days after their arrival – yet I appreciate the gesture from my friend nonetheless.

Then it's nearing dinner time and unlike any day before, is Ron not the first to stand up for dinner, but is my best friend still explaining the finer points of Quidditch to Hayner and is Hermione the first, the girl smiling at me as she says: "Good work, Harry, you're completely up to speed. I'll pack my stuff and see you at dinner, okay?"  
And only at the word dinner, does Ron look up and he asks: "What do you mean, we only had lunch an hour ago." Making Hermione and me smile at each other before Hermione says: "Ron, the only two things that can make you forget about time are food and Quidditch, that much is obvious." The boy looks confused and I say:  
"It's ten past five, Ron." And while the boy looks shocked, does Hayner seem even more upset about this than my ever-hungry friend and he asks: "Is – is it already?" And while I can't help but feel left out of something without knowing why, does Hermione nod and to this, Hayner hits himself on the head as he says:

"Luxord gave me one task – ONE – and I blew it! I can't believe that I blew it!" This worries me and –at the same time – makes me wonder what my two mates have been talking about behind my back and I ask: "What was your task, Hay, maybe we can still make it." And while Hayner smiles at the pet name, does he say:  
"I was supposed to get you well-dressed, like when we first met and then send you to the study on the fourth floor at exactly a quarter past five. There's no way I can get that done now." This confuses me and I ask: "Why that study? Sirius was the only one who used that." And Hayner nods as he says: "Exactly, that's why."  
But this gets me nowhere further while Hermione quickly rummages through my clothes as we had been in my room yet again and then she pulls the clothes out and says: "Thank goodness Mrs. Weasley is such a compulsive cleaner. The clothes are all ready to go, Harry, just put them on and get going before you're late."  
"Wait, you know about this?" Ron asks shocked, but Hermione shakes her head and says: "I just know if Luxord planned this, then seeing all he has done for Sirius, this just has to be important." My best friend nods and five minutes later am I in my pressed robes in front of the door to the study on the fourth floor of the house.

I take a deep breath, wondering why Luxord would want to meet me in Sirius' study and while tons of theories as to why race through my mind – some of them good like Sirius having his innocence back, others bad like Luxord having referred back to his evil self – does the interior of the room as I open the door shock the living crap out of me.  
The whole room is draped with absolutely beautiful dark black, dark blue, dark sea blue and dark purple drapings and curtains, the gigantic brass torches have been replaced by two-candled chandeliers and holders for either one thick, large and very fragrant one or four small ones that bring pleasant shadows to the room.  
In the middle of the room there is a single table for two, with dark blue tablecloth, a fragrant candle that somehow lures me to walk in further and close the door behind me and a set of the finest china set in front of two beautiful golden chairs with soft metal backs that are draped with dark blue draping and a dark purple seating.

I look around in shock, seeing that everything Sirius used to study or calm himself down with has been covered with these beautiful drapes, some of them even embroidered with all kinds of things that are too small for me to see, but that still shimmer a beautiful golden light in the light of the nearest set of candles or chandelier.  
Then I see movement from what is now a draped bookcase and from behind it, does Luxord step out, only it's not the same Luxord as the serious man I have seen dressed and ready for work the last four days, who is constantly in the finest of robes and who has a miniature version of the English Code with him at all times.  
Instead of that does the man wear a long robe that has a single band wrapped around his waist at the height of his belly button and that flows down from there, ending in a small train and made of such a fine material it's almost as if the man is surrounded by ever-flowing water as he moves over to the table and chairs.  
Under the robe does Luxord wear a v-neck shirt with the V-shape of the neckline reaching all the way down to his abs, while the rest of the shirt clings to his body, thus leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, which can also be said for his pants as they cling to his hips like iron, yet flow out from his knees down.

All in all the man looks good enough that I silently wonder how my other mates look when they're dressed like that, but then the man passes the table and grabs my hand, actually raising it up to his face to softly kiss it and then softly grabs my shoulders and leads me to the table, whispering: "As beautiful as when we first met, you look."  
This makes me blush softly and I say: "Not – not half as – as amazing –." But then Luxord lies a finger on my lips and while I slightly want to give it a kiss back, do I listen as he says: "Only the best for my little mate." Before he helps me sit down and takes his own seat at the other side of the table, all the while smiling constantly.

Then suddenly does Ginny appear from where Luxord did and only then do I realize I haven't seen the girl since dinner the day before and while she smiles at us and serves us a small salad, of which I can't believe that it actually holds my favorite vegetables, does she quickly disappear again after setting down our bowls.  
I personally can't help but look from the curtains, to the draped furniture to the table and Luxord and then all over again as I ask: "How – how did you do all this? You – you've been working for days." But Luxord just smiles at me and says: "It's not just for your godfather that I work hard, my speechless little love."  
And again I blush softly, touched beyond words that Luxord went to these lengths to show his adoration for me, but then suddenly notice how the man has reached his hand out to cover mine and he says: "Besides, you certainly deserve it after days of me just standing by the sidelines and working for others than you.  
I'm one of your Destined Mates and all I did was let others show you their love and work for someone who isn't even here to see my work. I should have put more work –." But then I interrupt him and ask: "More work? More work than all this, you mean?" And Luxord smiles, softly squeezing my hand as he says: "Glad you like it, my flower."

And while I should feel offended to be called a flower, was Neville kind enough to let me take a book from his library about Venquine and their ways of life and love, in which it says that a Venquine always has an equal amount of Dominant and Submissive mates and that the Dominants never see difference in gender when flirting.  
This, together with my Venquine instincts coming out and merging with my own natural instincts the longer I am around my mates, makes it therefore that I actually feel touched instead of insulted and I smile, slightly missing Luxord's touch as I pull my hand away to grab my cutlery and Luxord follows my example.

Silently from there on do we both enjoy our meal, but I know Luxord isn't fully focused on the lettuce and small cuts of paprika as I can constantly sense his eyes coming back to watch me as he eats and while with others I would feel uncomfortable eating this way, does it just make a happy, loving smile appear on my face in this situation.  
Then we have both finished our meal and I decide to ask the question that has been on my mind this entire time and ask: "Where did you get those robes? They look just about amazing!" Luxord smiles at the compliment and says: "Mrs. Weasley seems to finally be growing a little more acceptance towards our bond."  
This instantly ruins my good mood as Mrs. Weasley had actually been throwing me small hints that I shouldn't instantly want to bond and that I should try and see if my Venquine had perhaps overlooked people in this world, something that had made me so angry at her, I had actually informed Mr. Weasley yet again.  
The man had taken it to heart to get her to stop and stop she had, however I know she still wants to try as she had still been sending me small needy glances, obviously dying with the need to just continue, something I had retaliated to by either turning my back on her when I noticed or glaring at her with the fury of a Potter.

Then again do I feel Luxord's hand on mine and I look up, not having noticed how I had become lost in thought as Luxord says: "Don't let her own selfish games ruin this wonderful event, my little lion. Her selfish needs are not worth your anger, no matter how closely connected your heart is to those of her sons and daughter."  
This makes me smile, the anger at her ridiculous behavior and beliefs abating at the sound of those amazing words and I say: "That's probably why you were chosen as one of my Dominant mates, Luxord. You can sense when I can't control my emotions and your ability of speech always calms down my darker ones."  
Luxord smiles and nods silently, while I can almost read in his eyes that he wants to do more and I decide to give him some leeway as I slightly move my chair closer to his, the man looking shocked at first, but then smiling and meeting me halfway, moving his own chair in such a way I now have to turn my head slightly to see him.  
Still, this new position also gives Luxord the ability to again raise my hand to his lips and while I feel touched by the love I can almost feel radiating from his eyes, does he kiss the back of my hand again and say: "You are just as able, my Speaker. Yet, if it is my ability of speech you desire, then tonight it is my ability of speech, you shall receive."

This alone makes me lay my head on my other hand and sigh in delight as I sincerely can't wait for the rest of the evening, but then Ginny – unknowingly to her – ruins the moment between us as she picks up our empty salad plates and sets two plates of Macaroni-cheese in front of us, only to have Luxord shake his head at her.  
The girl looks confused and Luxord says: "I ordered one large, remember?" And again I want to hit myself on the head as Ginny looks down and says: "Mum won't make one. Says it's too soon." Luxord also turns seriously angry at this, but then I suddenly see something I have never seen the Nobody do before.  
The man summons a pair of cards out of thin air into his hand and wandlessly makes the cards fly around both plates, the cards slowly merging together and forming one circle, before – with a snap of his fingers, they turn in a circle on their axe and vanish, shockingly enough leaving only one plate behind in their wake.  
Luxord then summons another card as Ginny asks: "How – how did you do that?" And he says: "Two –." And he shows us the card, which is a Two of Hearts before he turns it in a full circle in his hand and while he suddenly holds a One of Hearts in his hand, does he say: "Become one." And Ginny and I smile at him.

The girl then leaves, but part of me feels that the damage is already done and while I grab my spoon to have a bite, does Luxord grab my arm as he asks: "There is no longer a smile radiant upon your face, my flower. What troubles you?" And after a single glance in his eyes, do I decide to be truthful about the emotions behind my anger.  
"Why can't she accept that I'm happy this way?" I ask softly, wishing I didn't have tears glistering behind my eyelids as I don't want to ruin this amazing evening even more, but then Luxord releases my arm, only to softly push his fingers against my eye, actually catching one of my tears before they can escape my eyelid.  
The man softly wipes the tear away and says: "She truly does love you, flower. She's just one of those mothers that prefers not to see her loved ones grow out of needing her in their care and believes that if her loved ones don't need her care anymore, they won't need her love anymore either. She just needs to learn different."

This makes me turn my head down as I know how impossible that is with someone as stubborn as Mrs. Weasley, but then I catch movement with Luxord again and see his holding up the Two of Hearts card again. Fearing he'll split the meal again as I really want to have this amazing experience, do I hear him speak:  
"Your hearts are connected, flower, but you will forever –." And with another turn of the card, does he again turn it into a One of Hearts and he says: "Be the only one to have mine." This alone makes me smile, while thoughts of Mrs. Weasley's stubbornness are pushed to the back by my happiness to be here with this amazing man.  
Luxord then makes the card disappear again and I ask: "How long have you been able to summon that?" And the man smiles as he says: "That, my sweet, is a story for another day." And while I feel curious, do I see pain hidden underneath the love in his eyes and I decide to let it drop as I don't want it to ruin this night between us.

We both then start to eat the macaroni cheese and while I feel amazed that this meal has actually been made, can I not help but ask: "How did Mrs. Weasley know I love this? It's never been made in this world before." And Luxord smiles as he mysteriously answers: "But you ate it plenty of times at the islands, didn't you?"  
Amazed that my brother or Riku actually told him that, do I ask: "Okay, who helped you set all this up?" And Luxord laughs as he says: "I was wondering when you would start asking that question. The ones that helped me were Riku with telling me what meals you liked, Ginny with the serving and Mrs. Weasley with the food."  
"And the interior?" I can't help but ask and Luxord shrugs as he says: "There are plenty of rooms in this house that you have yet to see, flower. They might just be filled with things like this." And I smile, feeling giddy with the fact that Luxord actually searched the entire house just for these draping and chandeliers and candles.

Then suddenly do I feel a spoon against my lips that isn't my own and my eyes widen as I see Luxord's arm stretched out to me as the man raises a playful eyebrow and asks: "Too soon, my flower?" But I playfully smirk back and take the bite, leaving the spoon in my mouth just a second longer to play with him.  
Luxord smiles back, his eyes lidded as he looks at me and I can't help but sigh in amazement at the depth and color of his eyes as they almost by instinct draw me closer and while I hear some really strange sound scraping from the background, does it take me a second too long to realize that we again moved our seats.  
By now our chairs are near touching and Luxord is actually using the hand not holding his spoon to wrap an arm around me, his head slowly moving to push my fringe away and lie his forehead against mine, his eyes still holding mine captive and making me want to be even closer than I already am to this amazing man.

The man then pulls the spoon out and lies it down, the plate upon which it lies almost completely empty already, yet I only notice this for a single second as Luxord moves his hand back up and softly cups my cheek, his eyes keeping me focused on him and him alone as he asks: "Do I please you, my love?"  
And I answer in the only way I know how, the only way I have been wanting to do the more I see Sora and Riku do this; I push my head forward and seal his lips with mine, Luxord tensing for only a second before he moves the arm around my shoulders down to my waist and uses his other on my cheek to pull my face in closer.  
Feeling ever so relieved to have already kissed Leon and Jack, I now feel a little more confident as I kiss Luxord, but then the man's amazing expertise with his lips again makes me feel like a minor, before my inner Venquine releases the dominance over to him and I give into his amazing way of softly adoring my lips.  
I interlock my arms around his neck and push myself off my seat a little to get closer to him, Luxord following my example to pull my body closer to his before he suddenly pulls away and whispers against my lips: "Thank you, my love." But I smile, shake my head and whisper: "It's me who should be thanking you."


	23. A Date For Two, For Two - Part 02

**XXIII – A Date For Two, For Two – part 02**

The last couple of days have been nothing short of heaven and for the first two did I actually wake up, feeling like what happened the day before was only a dream, only to turn to my side and see Riku lying in the other bed, the amazing boy already awake and smiling at me with love in his eyes as he has his arm under his head.  
After this the rest of the days are absolute heaven and I have definitely been making sure that there is no doubt in Riku's mind – like I read in his eyes when I woke – that my love is for him and only him, something the silver-haired god responds to with love every time, whether it's just a simple holding hands or a romantic kiss on the lips.  
Still, I can't help but wonder why Riku is suddenly so into meeting with Mr. Weasley after dinner, something he apparently does together with Luxord, Ginny and the twins, but that my little brother seems completely obvious to due to him being around Jack, Leon and Hayner, the first two apparently not getting along all that greatly.

I personally want to try whatever I can to get those two to realize what they are doing as their envy towards each other is ruining my little brother's chance to be happy with all his mates together and Luxord being constantly busy with either Riku's secret plans or his job as the Black Family Regent certainly isn't helping.  
The problem is, however, that I want to discuss with Harry himself how to fix this as I have no doubt my little brother can voice his problems as long as he gets the right motivation, but whenever Harry's doesn't get bothered by either Jack or Leon who both try for some alone time, does he recluse himself with either Ron or Hayner.  
I still can't help but bless the fact that my little brother at least has one mate his own age as Hayner's young age makes him the perfect candidate to understand how this love-hate triangle is affecting my little brother – not to mention that it seems as if Hayner knows exactly how to calm down Harry's frustrations about the whole thing.

It's now been about four days since my kiss with Riku and I decide that enough is enough, Hayner might be the one to calm down Harry's nerves, but I'll be the one to put a bloody end to those idiots and their stupid _I love Harry more than you do_ feud or whatever could be troubling those 2 thickheads, as I have started calling them.  
I walk up to the room Leon has for himself – while he had been sharing it with Jack before the pirate suddenly demanded his own – and want to knock on the door when suddenly a Corridor of Darkness opens beside me and with a flash of power, do I jump back and summon my Keyblade, holding its tip aimed at the Corridor.  
However my fears prove to be for naught as Lea exits the Corridor and steps to the side of it, his eyes closed as he motions for the Corridor and says: "Monsieur, your partner awaits you." Shocking me and making me wonder what in Keyblade's Name Riku could have been planning while he was supposedly here the whole time.  
Keeping my eye on Lea as I still worry for the chance of this all being a trap, my first memory to a Corridor like this not being a real pleasant one, but Lea just keeps his eyes closed and remains where he is, his arms staying in the same stance and me wondering how my continuous glancing at him doesn't annoy him at all.

Then I pass through the Corridor and to my shock end up in front of the most amazing castle I have ever seen in my entire life, made of brown bricks with black bricked tower roofs, at least seventy towers divided over each other, some of them actually growing out of each other, turrets and beautiful stained glass windows.  
Losing control over the Keyblade, I look around, seeing a moonlight lit set of humongous grounds that seem to go as far as the eyes can reach, a Lake that shines and shimmers in the moon light of the Crescent moon yet still looks slightly threatening due to its actual depths and a pitch with the strangest goal posts I have ever seen.  
Then suddenly, before my senses can warn me of the presence coming up behind me, do I feel a pair of hands with long, delicate, yet amazingly powerful fingers clasp themselves in front of my eyes and I hear Riku's voice – soft and suave – whisper against my ear: "Just follow my lead, mi amore. It's time for our first date."

And my whole body tingles as I not only sense the amazing sensation of having Riku breath against my ear, but also at the fact that my one true love actually set up an entire date for just the two of us and while I let myself be led by Riku, who has used one of his hands to grab mine and has the other over my eyes, do I ask:  
"Where are we, Riku? What is this amazing place?" And I can almost sense Riku smiling at me even while his hand keeps my eyes firmly closed and he says: "The castle you just saw, my Light, is Hogwarts, Harry's school. And this here is the Quidditch pitch, or should I say –." Riku ends, drawing his hand away from my eyes.  
I open them and my mouth drops. All around the three poles on both sides of the field are vines of plants that have all kinds of beautiful flowers growing from them. In each of the high tower posts stages around the pitch are enormous lamps placed, while the light itself shines directly upon the middle of the pitch.  
Here a beautiful table made of palm tree wood is set in the center of the light, two brown wooden hurricane candle holders are placed next to each other, with beautiful white plates on each side of the table, both of them engraved with brown colored vines around the edge and finally a pair of oak brown seats to finish the entire settings.

All in all the entire place looks like a concert hall combined with a dining room and looks absolutely gorgeous and I ask: "Riku, why?" Why being the only question I could think of as Riku doing all this just for the two of us takes my breath away and Riku softly wraps an arm around my waist as he whispers in my ear:  
"Because you're worth it." This makes me smile at the amazing young man, my heart beating almost too fast for my chest to handle as I can almost feel his love reaching deep inside me, just by all that I am seeing around me and I shortly turn back to the entrance, remembering where Lea picked me up and ask:  
"But – what about Harry?" But Riku rolls his eyes as he walks me to the table and says: "He's probably going to kill Leon and Jack once he hears those two annoyed him so much so they could both get easy access to the study where Luxord set up his first date with his little mate. And speaking of dates, it's time for ours."  
The fact that those two had been faking their anger just to help Luxord makes me both feel blown away by how far those three men are willing to go for my little brother and feel touched at how dedicated Riku is concerning his date with me, something that is further proven when I realize he's holding my seat for me.

Feeling only slightly embarrassed I allow for a small blush to cover my cheeks, only to realize something horrific and I say: "I – I'm not – I'm not dressed for a date." But Riku hugs me tightly from behind and whispers: "Don't worry about it, neither am I." And only then do I get a good look at my boyfriend and partner in life.  
Riku wears a dark brown sleeveless shirt that is so skintight I actually feel my lower regions awaken as I can literally count each and every muscle on his abs, sides and stomach and can almost play a perfect piano song on his eight pack. Under this the boy wears hip-hugging jeans that spread wide first and then become skin tight again.  
This in itself causes for a double effect as Riku's legs now look twice as long around his knees, yet his lower regions and his ankles and part of his lower legs leave nothing to the imagination. I gulp, trying not to let my hormones ruin this amazing evening, but then Riku kisses my cheek and whispers against the skin:  
"Don't worry, I dreamed of you in suits like this plenty of times. Not that you kept them on very long." This makes me turn absolutely tomato red and makes me hate how the lights are aimed at the two of us as they make my red face easily visible to Riku's eyes, but then the boy says: "Well, that will do for those lights."

And to my shock does he summon his Keyblade, swinging the blade in an arch around his head and with that actually creating a wind that instantly blows out the lights in the lamps, making me realize they were just really large grates placed within some kind of metal bowl that was aimed at our little seat in the middle of the pitch.  
I then look at the two candles on the table, that were apparently saved from the wind by the glass holding them encased and then see that Riku has finally taken his own seat, his fingers crossed, his elbows leaning on the table and his chin resting on his fingers as he locks his gaze with mine, his eyes filled with passionate love.  
Feeling my body actually respond to the fire burning inside those eyes, do I ask: "So, anyone – ehm – anyone else helping – helping you tonight?" And while I feel stupid for the stuttering as I know Riku would never judge me, does Riku's smile turn lopsided and I realize why minutes later as Lea shows his face yet again.  
This time, the man holds two plates in front of himself and sets them both on the table, lifting the bowls that were holding the vegetable-tomato soup warm and bowing low, all the time not saying a single word, as he slowly moves back, the darkness of the pitch around us making him fade within the shadows with only a few steps.

I then look at the soup and ask: "How –?" But then feel stupid as I look up and ask: "Mrs. Weasley?" And Riku shakes his head as he says: "Aerith. She's using the Locker rooms as a private kitchen, courtesy of something called House-Elves. Dumbledore told me to ask them for help, Aerith did so and now – the room's a kitchen."  
This shocks me, the thought of an Elf living here intriguing me, yet unlike at other times do I not feel the need to get off my seat and find out, as I just can't stand the thought of leaving Riku after everything the incredible god has already done for me and I softly ask: "Want to try and find out some other time?"  
Riku smiles at me and lifts the glass that Lea apparently brought along with the soup as he says: "It's a date." My face flushing up yet again, while I just can't help but wonder why I feel so flushed at the idea of dating the love of my life and I can't help but come to one conclusion that makes me think: "Damn you, hormones."

Then Riku wiggles his glass a little in the air and I smile at him, his eyes catching mine as I lift my own and the sound of the two glasses hitting each other sounding like actual wedding bells, something that makes sure the blush on my face doesn't recede as the memory of me in a dress while dream-dancing returns in full power.  
Then I decide to show Riku I can be just as romantic and ask: "Riku, care to make me a promise?" The teen nods, his moving head actually breaking the semi-enchantment his eyes have on me and I ask: "Our one year anniversary, we dance at Beast's castle. If you can promise me that, then I promise you will get a pleasant surprise that day."  
This makes the smile on Riku's face again turn lopsided and I try my hardest not to let him know through my eyes what the surprise will be – or through my still existing blush – and he again taps my glass as he huskily mutters: "It's a deal." His eyes whispering right afterwards: "And I will find out the surprise beforehand."

But I shake my head and lower my glass, focusing myself on my soup as I try not to give him any chance of getting it out of me before the year is over – even if we still have another three-hundred and sixty-two days left to go and after a few bites do I suddenly notice how there is barely any movement from the other side of the table.  
Looking up, I see Riku smiling at me, the smile looking lopsided as he has his head resting on his hand while his other is lazily turning his spoon around, the spoon only lifting itself – filled and well – when Riku apparently notices how he has caught my attention and I turn even more red than I did before when I see him taking the bite.  
"Riku, you –." I try to say, only to realize what is actually going on as Riku's smile doesn't just look lopsided, it is lopsided and just by that fact, do I finally feel myself relaxing in enjoyment and I laugh: "You're impossible.""Which is why you love me, isn't it Sora?" The boy retorts and then I suddenly hear it.

That soft undertone, that hint of despair and worry that just barely break the powerful tone in Riku's ever-confident voice and I feel absolutely stupid as I realize what is going on. Looking at Riku, locking my eyes with his yet again, I try to distract him with my own humor as I look into them deeply and then see it.  
That same hint of despair that I heard in his voice is visible in his eyes, clouding them with what I thought was passionate love and I stand up, feeling the indescribable need to prove to this amazing young man that I am meant for him and only him and while inspired by this thought and my dreams do I pass the table.  
Riku's eyes follow my every step, his eyes locked with mine and filled with love and despair that seem to battle each other as Riku seems determined not to let his own insecurities ruin this amazing evening and when I have passed the table, do I quickly seat myself on his lap with one arm around his neck and my other hand on his cheek.  
Riku looks shocked at my sudden new position, but I whisper: "It's not just in my dreams where I want you in my future, Riku." Before kissing him soundly on the lips, trying with all that I can to let my love come through and reach him with that one loving kiss as I almost feel my heart break at the idea of Riku doubting about us.

* * *

_**This will be my first and only AN for this story!  
**__**A Creature's Project To Freedom has hereby been put ON HOLD! This due to the very fact that I just can't get any further with the story, that the storyline isn't moving on one bit, that I feel as if I am missing things that should have been put in the story and several other reasons that I won't bother you loyal readers with.  
**__**Next to that do I hereby warn you that over the next month, the schedule for Posting will be quite different as I will be posting whatever I can write during the upcoming month as my time will, otherwise, be spent either moving to my new home or staying busy with my work, which is five days a week.  
**__**So while my stories won't post themselves all at the same time for a single chapter every time I do so and while it may, after this, start to look as if my interest lies only with one story and not the rest, is this simply because my inspiration will be guiding for that story and because I won't have time to write anything else.  
**__**Okay see you next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
